MuérdemeVolumen-12
by chochidenalicullen
Summary: El mundo actual se divide entre mortales y vampiros. La sociedad parece haberse adaptado a la coexistencia de las dos especies, pero las desconfianzas persisten. Una noche, un coche que viaja a gran velocidad atropella a Isabella, una joven de veintidós años-Esta historia tendrá varias secuelas
1. Chapter 1

Estaba acostumbrada a tíos gordos, pesados y borrachos babeando sobre

la barra del Club Melvin, estaba acostumbrada y cansada de sus vulgares

intentos de ligar conmigo. Ser una camarera de veintidós años en un bar

donde van a parar todos los hombres desafortunados en amores era como

ser un saco de carne en medio de un montón de muertos de hambre.

Algunas noches había hombres con un poco más de clase, que subían la

media; pero aún así mi lugar de trabajo distaba mucho de ser un punto de

encuentro de príncipes azules —más bien, era una charca de sapos que

tendrían que pagarme millones para que les besara. Era consciente de que

yo valía más que ese trabajo, pero no tenía elección: debía pagarme los

estudios y, desde el final de la crisis de la sangre, el "éxito" era una

cuestión de supervivencia. Recordé lo simple que solía ser la vida, antes de

perder a mis padres, hacía un año. Me habían dejado sola.

Por un salario ínfimo, tenía que sufrir el acoso de sus miradas

posándose sobre mí, desnudándome... Tal vez deberían gustarme, hacerme

sentir halagada, complacida... En cambio, cada día que pasaba me daban

más asco.

Esa noche de noviembre, mi jornada no se escapaba a la rutina: lavar,

enjuagar y secar vasos, servir, recoger y soportar a los hombres. Era lo

mismo de siempre, pero a veces parece que una gota de agua basta para

colmar el vaso, incluso para provocar una cascada que te puede cambiar la

vida.

Como de costumbre, el viejo Billy llegó a las diez y se encaramó en su

taburete favorito. Ya estaba "en forma": borracho hasta las trancas y

lanzándome miradas lascivas directas al escote. Me di cuenta de que la

noche iba a ser larga. Billy me hacía agacharme para recoger cualquier cosa

que hubiera tirado al suelo, sin apartar la vista de mi entrepierna. Hacía

calor, me había puesto unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y la camiseta de

tirantes blanca de rigor, impuesta por el jefe. Un uniforme demasiado

pequeño y demasiado corto, ideal para hacer beber y ganar dinero. Billy, en

un arrebato de valentía, me agarró por las caderas y me acarició el culo.

Nada nuevo; sin embargo, por primera vez, me negué a quedarme callada

sin hacer nada. Empujé al viejo, le tiré el delantal a la cara y salí del bar

con la intención de no volver jamás. El jefe trató de detenerme, pero ya era

demasiado tarde: tenía que huir de allí.

—¡Las chicas como tú han nacido para excitar a los hombres, ese cuerpo

no está hecho más que para el vicio, lo llevas escrito! —me gritó Billy

desde la entrada.

Sus groseras palabras merecían que me diera la vuelta para defender

"ese cuerpo" y de paso mi ego, pero preferí cerrar los puños y seguir

caminando. No era la primera vez que me acusaban de provocadora. La

sociedad exigía a todas las mujeres que fueran delgadas y con marcadas

formas femeninas, y yo las había heredado de mi madre, pero no me sentía

para nada orgullosa. Odiaba esa silueta demasiado "femenina" que tan a

menudo me hacía víctima de insultos y amenazas.

Estaba nerviosa y furiosa, probablemente por eso no miré antes de

cruzar la carretera. La noche era oscura y densa, la luna llena emitía una

pálida luz. Tenía frío sin mi abrigo, quería echar a correr, llegar a mi

estudio y darme una ducha caliente para lavarme de todas las miradas

sucias. Quería huir, rápido y lejos... a una vida diferente.

Me acuerdo de las dos pequeñas luces amarillas que se acercaron a toda

velocidad y de su halo, más intenso a cada segundo que pasaba. En vez de

alejarme, me quedé allí plantada, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Se

profirió un ruido sordo, hubo dolor, y luego… nada.

Es extraño cómo un acto, por el efecto dominó, es capaz de cambiar el

curso de una vida. Si Billy no hubiera estado allí, si yo hubiera dado media

vuelta para darle la bofetada que se merecía, si ese coche hubiera llegado

unos segundos más tarde… nada habría sucedido. Pero todo lo que hasta

entonces había hecho en mi vida tenía la misión de conducirme hasta ese

preciso instante en el que recobré la conciencia, envuelta en las sábanas de

aquel desconocido, totalmente desnuda.

Abrí los ojos y el pánico se apoderó de mí. El dedo del hombre que me

había recogido se posó firmemente sobre mi boca.

—Shsss, cálmese. Soy Edward Cullen. Ha tenido un accidente, relájese, estoy a

su lado.

Bajé los párpados, pero me dio tiempo a observar la cara de mi

anfitrión. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus grandes ojos

dorados, que contrastaban con su piel color marfil. Su pelo era bonito,

cobrizo, despeinado Tenía unos rasgos hermosos,

anchos, era el tipo de hombre grande con el que una se siente segura. Pero

fue su sonrisa lo que realmente me llamó la atención: huidiza y misteriosa,

dejaba entrever dos largos colmillos puntiagudos. Me dio un vuelco el

corazón cuando me di cuenta de lo que era. Era la primera vez que veía a

uno tan de cerca. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no sabría cómo

describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero

también sentía una especie de emoción teñida de deseo. Justo entonces

volví a perder la conciencia y lo último que recuerdo que me vino a la

mente fue: ¡Un vampiro!

Los recuerdos que revivo de aquella noche son muy difusos: caricias,

una boca, el calor de mi piel electrocutada por la frialdad de una mano

experta. Era como un sueño delicioso y realmente inquietante.

La noche comenzaba a caer cuando salí de ese dulce letargo. Edward ya

no estaba allí. Me encontraba en una habitación grande, tumbada sobre una

cama enorme. La sala estaba decorada con buen gusto, el gusto de la gente

que tiene mucho dinero. Mi madre me decía a menudo que el lujo se

esconde en los detalles, y esa habitación era el ejemplo perfecto. La cama

con dosel era de madera preciosa y estaba cubierta por una sábana suave y

fina, con una gruesa y mullida manta granate por encima. Había una gran

alfombra color crema, lista para recibir mis pies descalzos, y una mesita de

otra época. Una lámpara rosa aportaba a la habitación una luz tenue y

cálida. Las espesas cortinas estaban totalmente echadas, a modo de

murallas de defensa contra la luz mortal. Me senté para contemplar mejor

la decoración. El techo era tan alto que, irónicamente, me dio la sensación

de estar en una iglesia, pero los cuadros de las paredes rápidamente me

devolvieron a la preocupante realidad. Había una docena de retratos

adornando las altas paredes, algunos muy antiguos, pero todos con los

mismos protagonistas. La familia de Edward, pensé, pasando de una época

a otra sin cambiar jamás. Una larga genealogía de vampiros que ha visto el

mundo, ha vivido dramas, guerras, innovaciones... en las tinieblas, hasta el

año 2014. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Edward me observaba desde

cada uno de los retratos en los que aparecía, él y sus enormes ojos dorados.

Estaba inmersa en aquella inquietante mirada cuando me sorprendió una

corriente de aire que procedía de la puerta de la habitación... abierta. Tenía

a Edward ante mí. Asustada y avergonzada por mi desnudez, me metí

corriendo en la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos, viendo que no pasaba

nada, saqué la cabeza por encima de la sábana para ver si se había ido.

Estaba allí, apoyado en una de las columnas de la cama: fuerte, hermoso y

sombrío. La sábana transparente delataba mi cuerpo y noté que Edward no

dejaba de mirarme fijamente el pecho.

—Perdone, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

No quería resultar agresiva, al fin y al cabo él me había acogido y,

además, dado que no le conocía, no quería correr el riesgo de irritarle, por

lo que sonreí tímidamente.

—Fui yo quien la desvistió. Estaba inconsciente, por el choque,

supongo. Pero se dejó hacer y resultó ser un momento muy agradable.

Su voz era cálida y grave, con un toque de autoridad que apuntillaba

cada palabra. No hacía falta observarle, ni a él ni a su apartamento, para

saber que era un hombre poderoso. Emanaba una superioridad natural.

Cuanto más me miraba, más me encogía yo en esa cama. Dándose cuenta

de mi turbación, se acercó a mí con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Su ropa se está secando. Me he ocupado de que se la laven, era

necesario después del accidente y, aparte, si me lo permite, teniendo en

cuenta la temperatura de la noche, no era la más apropiada...

—Es mi ropa de trabajo. Trabajo de camarera en el Club Melvin.

Gracias por lo de la ropa, me gustaría recuperarla e irme, me parece que ya

es tarde y no querría abu...

—¿Cómo se llama? —me preguntó, interrumpiéndome de golpe.

—Yo... yo me llamo Isabella y yo...

—Encantado, Isabella. Antes de continuar, prefiero aclarar las cosas. En

estos momentos no puede salir a la calle. ¡Imposible! En primer lugar,

porque el traumatismo causado por el accidente requiere ciertos cuidados

que yo le voy a proporcionar. Además, como sabe, desde la crisis de la

sangre, "nosotros" nos hemos comprometido a no aventurarnos en los

barrios humanos de la ciudad más que en las noches de luna llena. Las

jóvenes mortales también han asumido el mismo compromiso respecto a la

zona roja. Por lo tanto, no podrá salir de aquí hasta dentro de veintisiete

días.

Me llevó unos cuantos segundos asimilar lo que me decía. Me quedé de

piedra.

—He de volver, no me puedo quedar. Tengo un trabajo, bueno, lo

tenía… y debo ir a la universidad.

—Organizaré el traslado de sus clases aquí, tengo amigos que pueden

encargarse. El resto no depende de usted, sino de mí, Isabella; pero no se

preocupe por nada, está a salvo aquí.

—Pero… la gente se preocupará por mí, me buscarán.

Edward se dio cuenta de que esa frase era falsa: padres fallecidos,

ningún amigo, algunos conocidos de la universidad y un trabajo del que me

había largado... Había recurrido a un argumento en el que no creía. Nadie

se preocuparía por mi suerte, tal vez mi casero y, de todos modos, era de

los que ponía de patitas en la calle a cualquiera que se retrasara lo más

mínimo en el pago del alquiler. Sola, estaba sola, y eso me rompía el

corazón.

—Más tarde le explicaré las reglas de la casa. Aún está cansada, le

sugiero que duerma.

Fijó su mirada de nuevo sobre la sábana transparente y se mojó los

labios carmesí.

Su presencia me desestabilizaba. Sus palabras eran firmes, pero su

cercanía física era lo que verdaderamente me resultaba imponente. Había

reprimido el enfado por sentirme atrapada con un nuevo sentimiento, una

oleada cálida que me recorría las entrañas cada vez que mis ojos se

posaban en él. Edward ejercía cierto poder sobre mí y ese breve

intercambio había bastado para dejarlo claro. Me atraía y yo apenas podía

contener la vergüenza. Estaba desnuda, helada y, sin embargo, roja

escarlata. Por otro lado, tenía miedo y mi lógica no entendía el porqué de

esa repentina debilidad, ya que por lo general era una persona que no me

dejaba llevar; pero en aquel momento, absolutamente todo escapaba a mi

control. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas, desconcertada, cuando mi

debate interno se vio interrumpido por la fría mano de Edward sobre mi

muslo. La deslizó lentamente hacia mí, por encima de la tela.

—Se encontrará muy bien aquí, Isabella.

Hundió un poco su mano, que quedo prisionera entre mis muslos

temblorosos. Se inclinó hacia mí, se acercó a mi labio inferior y lo besó

suavemente.

—Se encontrará muy, muy bien aquí. Yo me encargaré de ello

personalmente.

Completamente conmocionada por lo que estaba sucediendo, me

desplomé en la cama. Los nervios y el cansancio pudieron conmigo y

rompí a llorar, probablemente a causa del shock post-traumático, pero

sobre todo por el miedo. ¿Qué quería de mí esa... cosa?

—Le dejo un diario en blanco. Yo escribo mucho, creo que ayuda a

relativizar, a analizar. Considero que nada ocurre por casualidad. Tal vez le

ayude plasmar sobre el papel esta "desgracia". No llore más, el mes pasará

deprisa.

Me sentía diminuta en esa cama enorme donde mis piernas apenas

cubrían la mitad y mi figura escuálida desentonaba por completo con todo

lo que me rodeaba. Me habría gustado llamar a mi madre, decirle que

estaba en casa de un vampiro que me tenía cautiva y refugiarme en sus

brazos. Ante mi aparente desazón, la cara de Edward se crispó y me tomó

en sus brazos. Intentando calmarme, me susurró:

—Isabella, no quiero hacerle daño. Presté juramento hace dos años y

durante la crisis de la sangre yo era uno de los pacificadores. Hace casi

cuatrocientos años que vivo la confrontación entre humanos y vampiros y

fui el primero en alegrarse de las soluciones propuestas por nuestros

gobiernos. Hace años que no muerdo a nadie.

Con la cabeza acomodada en su cuello, el ritmo de mi corazón se

ralentizó. La frialdad de Edward contrastaba con una increíble dulzura. Me

entraron unas ganas irresistibles de tocar su piel con los labios.

—Yo... No tengo miedo... Estoy confundida. ¿Qué voy a hacer durante

un mes?

Se puso de pie y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Escribir... y un montón de actividades bien gratificantes. La vida está

llena de sorpresas, créame.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, caminando con aplomo. Antes de cerrarla, se

volvió para lanzarme una última mirada.

Tomé la pequeña libreta dorada que me había ofrecido para escribir las

primeras palabras: Qué hombre tan inquietante.

Día 1, 14:30 h  
>No sé si ha sido el destino lo que me ha traído aquí, pero papá siempre<br>decía que nada sucede por casualidad. No entiendo bien lo que está  
>pasando, pero lo que sí sé es que me siento débil cuando estoy con Edward.<br>¿Soy normal? ¿Tengo síndrome de Estocolmo, esa reacción por la que los  
>rehenes se enamoran de sus captores para asimilar mejor la ansiedad? A<br>pesar de su frialdad, le encuentro atractivo. No es que sea guapo, no, es  
>que es... perfecto. Largas pestañas, ojos brillantes y una boca tan... No sé<br>por qué estoy escribiendo todo esto, pero creo que tiene razón: me voy a  
>tomar la vida tal como viene, no tengo otra elección. Además, siempre me<br>ha intrigado saber más sobre el comportamiento de los vampiros. Esta es  
>mi oportunidad.<br>Alguien llamó a la puerta. Me moría de ganas de darme una ducha.  
>Una mujer menuda, que rondaba la cuarentena, entró en la habitación.<br>Tenía el pelo oscuro, que llevaba recogido en un moño sobrio. Su rostro, en  
>cambio, derrochaba dulzura y franqueza. Las líneas de expresión que tenía<br>alrededor de la boca le daban un toque de elegancia. La pobre cargaba con  
>una enorme bandeja sobre la que había depositado un juego de té de<br>porcelana, para un desayuno de lujo en la cama. Aquella encantadora  
>aparición se presentó con gran solemnidad.<br>—Soy Sue, la ama de llaves del Sr. Edward. Le doy la bienvenida a  
>nuestro hogar.<br>Su presencia me había tranquilizado en un primer momento, pero  
>rápidamente me desilusioné al ver sus grandes ojos dorados, que ya me eran<br>familiares. Era un vampiro, otro. Puede que estuviera bajo el hechizo de mi  
>anfitrión, pero tenía muy presente cuál era su condición y temía el devenir<br>de los acontecimientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se  
>abalanzaran todos sobre mí? ¿Me morderían? Desde que se instauró la<br>donación de sangre obligatoria, ya no se registraban ataques de vampiros.  
>Pero… ¿de verdad estaba a salvo en casa de ese desconocido? La guerra<br>había terminado, pero todavía corrían muchos rumores acerca de "los  
>sedientos". Mi compañera de universidad Angela me había contado que el<br>gobierno enviaba presos al barrio rojo para solventar los problemas de  
>hacinamiento en las cárceles.<br>Además, los vampiros tienen mucha labia, un montón de chicas han  
>desaparecido y reaparecido más tarde con dos colmillos afilados como<br>cuchillos. Así que ¿a quién creer? Ya no atacaban, pero no sabía si yo  
>estaría segura allí o no. Normalmente era una persona bastante<br>desconfiada, pero cuando pensaba en los hermosos ojos de Edward, perdía  
>el sentido...<br>—Lamento interrumpir sus pensamientos, niña. La ducha está al fondo  
>del pasillo, sus cosas están allí. Coja este albornoz, hija mía. No<br>acostumbramos a tener invitados... como usted. Estoy encantada de tenerla  
>aquí, si necesita algo, lo que sea, por favor pulse aquí.<br>¡Oh! Un botón de servicio, digno de las películas de James Bond, se  
>ocultaba en el tapiz.<br>—Muchas gracias, señora.  
>—¡Sue! Viviremos juntas durante todo un mes, así que llámeme por<br>el nombre, cariño.  
>—Gracias Sue. Lo siento, pero estoy un poco confundida.<br>—No lo esté, el señor Edward va a ocuparse muy bien de usted, no se  
>preocupe. Y, además, ya he desayunado bien esta mañana… ¡Ja, ja, ja!<br>Vampiro o no, su risa alegre y sonora consiguió relajarme. Sin duda, su  
>sentido del humor era cuestionable, pero yo sabía que nos íbamos a llevar<br>bien.

Aún a riesgo de repetirme, todo lo relacionado con Edward era  
>majestuoso y su apartamento no era ninguna excepción. La mejor<br>habitación de todas era mi maravilloso baño: una ducha de estilo italiano  
>ocupaba la mitad del espacio Al otro extremo de la habitación, un espejo<br>de cuerpo entero y un lavabo de mármol adornaban la pared de pizarra.  
>Todo era precioso. De pie frente al espejo, observé mi cuerpo, aún turbado<br>por el gesto, demasiado atrevido, de Edward. Algunos rasguños, un golpe...  
>El accidente no había causado demasiados daños, pero aún así yo me sentía<br>diferente. Tal vez porque nunca me había dedicado el tiempo necesario  
>para observar mi cuerpo que, a menudo, sentía que me estorbaba. ¿Era<br>guapa? Observé mis cabellos castaños caer sobre mis hombros, las puntas  
>me acariciaban los pezones. Era una chica delgada de ojos castaños.<br>Ufff, ¿le gustaría a él?  
>Al abrir los dos grifos de la ducha, salieron cinco chorros del cabezal.<br>No recordaba el último momento de puro placer que había vivido. Desde la  
>muerte de mis padres, me limitaba a sobrevivir: pequeños trabajos, limpiar<br>la casa, la universidad... Los momentos de placer eran del todo inaccesibles  
>para mí, así que no iba a desaprovechar ese regalo, sino al contrario: ya que<br>estaba cautiva, ¡que fuera a todo lujo!  
>El vapor llenó la habitación rápidamente, en cuestión de minutos había<br>recreado un baño turco, suave y envolvente. Siembre me había encantado  
>el agua, así que aunque la situación en la que me encontraba era<br>ciertamente incómoda, sentir el calor de las gotas cálidas sobre mi cuerpo  
>me embriagó más de lo que las palabras puedan expresar. Me dejé llevar,<br>cerré los ojos y reflexioné. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Edward,  
>quería saberlo todo sobre él. Me gustaba tanto como me impresionaba y<br>era la primera vez que un hombre me provocaba aquel efecto. Solo con  
>pensar en ello, sentía todo mi cuerpo arder de deseo.<br>Abrí los ojos y una corriente de aire frío me cosquilleó los pies. Era casi  
>imposible ver nada en aquella sauna. Entonces, distinguí una sombra<br>acercándose a mí. Di un salto. Era Edward, completamente desnudo en la  
>ducha, con la misma sonrisa traviesa de antes. Era la segunda vez que me<br>sorprendía en menos de dos horas.  
>—Lo siento, pensé que había cerrado la puerta.<br>—Disfruté desnudándola, Isabella. Un placer infinito. Me tomé algunas  
>libertades mientras dormía. Pasé los dedos sobre su carne rosada, tan<br>tierna. Usted sonreía, así que interpreté esa reacción como un acuerdo  
>tácito y recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos. Sus pechos son firmes, turgentes.<br>Los mordisqueé y sus pezones se endurecieron. Me ofreció todo su cuerpo.  
>Le gustó y a mí también, se me puso dura, pero necesitaba ver sus ojos. He<br>venido para el resto.  
>¡Todos esos flashes que había tenido por la mañana no habían sido un<br>producto de mi imaginación, sino fragmentos de la noche con Edward!  
>Estaba enfadada porque se hubiera aprovechado de mi cuerpo indefenso,<br>pero lo que más me molestaba era que yo tan solo tenía vagos recuerdos.  
>Pero mi boca no profirió ningún sonido, estaba demasiado<br>conmocionada. El agua seguía cayendo sobre mi piel. Estaba perdida, él se  
>acercaba, mi cuerpo reculaba y la razón me abandonó por completo. Las<br>baldosas frías y húmedas de la pared me enfriaron la espalda... Ya no podía  
>dar ni un solo paso más atrás. Edward avanzó, no estaba más que a pocos<br>centímetros de distancia de mí y de repente selló su cuerpo al mío.  
>—Voy a ocuparme de usted y no va a querer contrariarme.<br>—No.  
>Me cogió por las muñecas y las agarró con firmeza. Se acercó aún más,<br>posó su boca en mi cuello y pensé: Se acabó, me va a morder, pero en vez  
>de eso, rozó con sus labios mi oído y susurró:<br>—Separe las piernas, Isabella, mi lengua arde en deseos de explorarla.  
>Se me escapó un gemido y obedecí. Él se arrodilló entre mis piernas y<br>separó los labios para posar ahí suavemente su lengua. Una sacudida, luego  
>dos, tres... Mi cuerpo perdió el control. Quería que me devorara, que se<br>quemara sintiendo mi ardor. Hundió su cabeza con firmeza. Su lengua iba  
>adelante y hacia atrás sobre mi clítoris hinchado, rompiendo el ritmo con<br>deliciosas interrupciones para succionarme. Me chupaba, me lamía y yo  
>sentía que me moría, estaba histérica, como loca. Los gritos reemplazaron<br>mis tímidos gemidos. Comenzó a alternar los besos con pequeños  
>mordiscos. Sus dos colmillos puntiagudos excitaban mis labios mayores,<br>todo mi sexo estaba siendo devorado por su pasión.  
>Desde mi altura, miré a mi inquietante anfitrión hurgar en mi sexo. Estaba<br>al borde de la explosión, grité aún más fuerte y… se detuvo abruptamente.  
>Entonces, me ordenó arrodillarme y que le devolviera el favor. Me<br>apresuré a la tarea, deseosa de su sexo erecto, largo, ancho y orgulloso.  
>Quería hacerle gozar con el mismo placer que él me había procurado.<br>Edward me recogió el pelo con la mano para tomar el control de nuestra  
>coreografía. El ritmo se aceleró, quería llegar al fondo de mi garganta, se<br>le endureció aún más. Cada penetración aumentaba mi deseo, él gruñía y su  
>pene llenaba toda mi boca. Yo le lamía dócil y aplicadamente. Pero… ¿en<br>quién me había convertido, qué me estaba pasando? Nunca había sido una  
>"amante experta", pero en ese momento estaba dándolo todo para<br>enloquecer a un hombre al que apenas conocía.  
>—Acuéstate, vas a tener un orgasmo conmigo, vas a saber qué es gozar.<br>Esa nueva familiaridad —me trataba de tú ahora— me sorprendió e hizo  
>que le sintiera más cercano, aunque Edward seguía dominando la situación.<br>Habría podido meterme un dedo, ponerme una correa, pegarme, pedirme  
>cualquier cosa... yo habría accedido sin rechistar. Me tumbé sobre las<br>baldosas plateadas de la gran ducha, el agua corría por mis muslos y entre  
>ellos.<br>—Separa las piernas.  
>Obedecí.<br>—Sepáralas más.  
>No podía abrirme más, mi cuerpo era todo suyo, tenía una rodilla en<br>cada mano. Todo mi sexo entregado a los ojos de ese desconocido al que  
>deseaba con locura. Él se tomó su tiempo; su sonrisa era amplia, triunfante.<br>Se acarició el sexo ante la escena que le ofrecía: el cuadro de "El origen  
>del mundo", solo para él. A él parecía excitarle muchísimo esa visión. Dejó<br>su sexo y continuó jugando con sus manos sobre mi sexo, siguiendo mis  
>reacciones. Su índice húmedo acarició mi pubis, se lo llevó a la boca y lo<br>lamió para degustarme con placer. La tortura era insoportable y le rogué  
>que entrara en mí.<br>Con la polla en la mano, me preguntó si yo "lo deseaba".  
>—Sí.<br>Se me cortó la respiración cuando sentí la penetración firme y profunda  
>de Edward. Nunca había experimentado nada igual: su sexo ocupaba por<br>completo el mío y me asfixiaba de placer. Sentía el latido de mi corazón en  
>cada unión; intentaba retorcerme, pero sus idas y venidas persistían. Sentía<br>cada centímetro de mi piel quemarse progresivamente y un abrumador  
>placer me invadía. Su cara se pegó a la mía mientras abrí la boca para<br>gritar, él ahogó el sonido besándome con lengua. Llegué al orgasmo como  
>nunca antes, una y mil veces, tan fuerte que pensé que me estaba muriendo.<br>Yo temblaba, movía la cabeza, su pene golpeaba fuerte en mi interior y yo  
>jadeaba de placer. Sus manos agarraron con más fuerza mis muñecas y vi<br>cómo él también llegaba al orgasmo. Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron, sus  
>pectorales se marcaron más y aparecieron algunas venas en su cuello. Un<br>líquido caliente fluyó en mí, como un ungüento dulce para calmar mi sexo.  
>Después, me besó la mano, se retiró y, sin decir una palabra, me dejó<br>allí, desvanecida de placer.  
>* * *<p>

_Día 1, 18:30_  
><em>No sé cuánto tiempo me llevó poder salir del baño, pero me quedé allí al<em>  
><em>menos una hora. Me temblaban las piernas, hacer el amor con él tenía un<em>  
><em>efecto maratoniano. Mi cuerpo nunca había sentido semejante bienestar.<em>  
><em>Llevaba cicatrices nuevas, las del placer: mordiscos, arañazos y el pelo<em>  
><em>hecho un desastre.<em>  
><em>El recuerdo fresco de nuestros cuerpos fundidos me hace revivir el<em>  
><em>deseo. Estoy tan avergonzada… Me acuerdo de la sensación de cuando<em>  
><em>hacía algo prohibido de pequeña, como comer chocolate a escondidas. ¿Me<em>  
><em>habría drogado Sue con el té? Me siento como una adicta, quiero más de<em>  
><em>Edward, más lejos, más fuerte, más violentamente. Mi vientre arde y estoy<em>  
><em>agotada. Debería intentar dormir.<em>


	2. 2 Los vínculos

_Día 10, 9:25_

_Esta mañana, Edward me escribió una nota y la dejó sobre la mesita de_

_noche: quiere que cenemos juntos y tengo que vestirme para la ocasión de_

_manera elegante y sexy. Edward es un caballero, él siempre está elegante y_

_sexy, pero en su caso es algo natural. Es como si no le costara ningún_

_esfuerzo encarnar el prototipo con el que siempre he soñado: James Bond._

_Parece que ni él ni Sue son conscientes de su belleza o de la belleza de_

_los objetos que amueblan su suntuoso hogar. Ambos tienen esa gracia de la_

_gente de alta cuna. No son ni pretenciosos ni arrogantes, sino que siempre_

_se muestran educados y atentos conmigo, además de generosos. Cada vez_

_tengo menos sensación de estar prisionera, los días pasan y me siento casi_

_afortunada de encontrarme aquí. Mi asombro por los maravillosos objetos_

_que me rodean no cesa y mi corazón se acelera cada vez que Edward me_

_devora con su enigmática mirada._

_Estaba encantada de arreglarme p_ara aquella noche, porque la verdad era

que entre las idas y venidas de Edward (que me dejaba desnuda la mayor

parte de las veces) y la poca ropa que Sue me había prestado

(demasiado grande para mí), no tenía mucho que ponerme. Eso me hacía

sentir incómoda, porque todo era tan hermoso, tan refinado en esa casa...

Tenía la desagradable sensación de deslucir a su lado y de no saber estar en

mi lugar.

Sue entró en la habitación para avisarme de que un paquete dirigido a

mi nombre me esperaba en el vestíbulo. Día a día, había establecido ciertas

rutinas con aquella pensativa mujer que cada mañana me servía un té

aromático y unas galletas tan deliciosas que me parecían un manjar digno

de los dioses.

_¿Un paquete?_

Llevaba diez días allí y pensé que tal vez alguien había descubierto mi

escondite... La curiosidad me sacó de la cama de un salto y llegué al

vestíbulo sin aliento, vestida con una bata de seda japonesa que Sue me

había prestado. Aún no había podido explorar toda la casa de Edward, ya

que el médico me había pedido que no caminara demasiado mientras mi

rodilla se recuperaba. Sue venía a visitarme durante el día y por la

noche Edward parecía cuando le placía, para hablar, contemplarme o

hacerme el amor, sin revelar jamás ni el más mínimo atisbo de su estado

de ánimo. Cuando ellos no estaban allí, tenía un único deseo: dormir,

descansar de él, de nosotros; pero sobre todo escribir lo que estaba

sucediendo. Aún me preguntaba si todo aquello era real y mi pequeño

diario dorado era mi único testimonio.

Edward... cuando releía mi diario, me daba cuenta de hasta qué punto

era omnipresente. Cuando él estaba allí, al acto me sonrojaba, me sudaban

las manos, farfullaba. En vez de ser menos tímida, dado nuestro nivel de

intimidad, cada vez era como si de la primera se tratase. No sabía si era

"amor", pero podía dar fe de que aquel sentimiento casaba a la perfección

con la definición de atracción. Él lograba despertar a la mujer seductora

que había en mí, sin miedo a nada y con ganas de más. Y cuando él estaba

en mí, en lo más profundo de mi ser, me sentía en mi plenitud. Sin

embargo, nuestra relación no estaba equilibrada: Edward ordenaba y yo

obedecía. No tenía experiencia para dirigir el baile, pero me desquiciaba

obedecerle sin rechistar en ningún momento.

La noche anterior, por ejemplo, había sido especialmente agotadora

debido a las exigencias de mi "maestro". Sin ir más lejos, aquella misma

mañana me había dejado sobre la almohada un pequeño paquete. Cuando lo

abrí, encontré una máscara de satén envuelta en un pañuelo de seda. En una

pequeña tarjeta nacarada al extremo de una cinta se leía: _Que se haga la_

_oscuridad_. Esbocé una sonrisa, esas órdenes tan concisas eran tan típicas

de él… Me puse la máscara sobre los ojos, sumisa, dispuesta a recibir lo

que la voluntad de Edward me deparara.

La corriente de aire frío, ya familiar, me indicó que Edward estaba en la

habitación, pero no pronunció ni una palabra. Le llamé para romper el

silencio, inmersa en la oscuridad, incapaz de ver si estaba allí, y esperé una

señal. Sentí su presencia, su mirada posada en mí, pero (aparte de que la

habitación se había enfriado notablemente) no había indicios de que él

estuviera a mi lado. Me acosté, aparté las sábanas que protegían mi cuerpo

desnudo y esperé. Pensaba que así le tendía una trampa, que dispuesta de

ese modo para él, se abalanzaría sobre mí. Pero nada. Eso era lo que más

me molestaba de él, que todas mis iniciativas para conseguir que hiciera lo

que YO deseaba terminaran en un rotundo fracaso. Así que separé las

piernas y mi pie chocó con lo que entendí que era su cadera. En la

oscuridad, me imaginé la escena: él estaría sentado en la cama, mirando,

dispuesto a devorarme cuando ÉL así lo decidiera.

Esa sencilla imagen en mi cabeza dio lugar a un aluvión de deseos que

se me atragantaron en la garganta. El aluvión se aceleró, creció y se

apoderó de mis venas para terminar entre mis piernas. Era difícil descubrir

el placer y tratar de domarlo a merced de un desconocido... Pero tenía que

ingeniar alguna astucia para sacarlo de su guarida, así que abrí un poco

más las piernas. El ambiente de la estancia era electrizante y estaba

cargado con un denso silencio rebosante de deseo.

Fueron mis manos las primeras en romper el hielo y empecé a

acariciarme. Con una mano, separaba mis labios; con la otra, jugaba a

excitarme. Me lamí los dedos para deslizarlos sobre ese monte rojo,

hinchado de deseo. El placer me hizo arquear la espalda, aguantando el

equilibrio para poder penetrarme. Gracias a mi ceguera, podía descubrir

más intensamente mi propio sexo, que apenas conocía: los pequeños labios

apretados protegidos por sus hermanos mayores, redondos, brillantes por la

humedad. Quería tocarlo todo, presionaba, frotaba, me deslizaba y sentía

mi pulso furioso. Finalmente, percibí su respiración. No había duda de que

estaba allí y que el espectáculo que le ofrecía, según entendía por sus

jadeos, le satisfacía.

Envalentonada por ese estímulo tácito, me di la vuelta para ponerme en

cuclillas. Mis dedos empapados reencontraron el camino a mi sexo, cuya

visión le ofrecía por completo. Mi sexo rojo, mi ano apretado, mis nalgas

rosadas... Él podía verlo todo, tenerlo todo y yo sentía sus ojos

escrutándome. Me imaginaba que se acercaba y se hundía en mi sexo,

como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Ese último pensamiento aumentó

mi excitación, aprisioné mi clítoris entre mis dedos húmedos para hacerle

vivir un castigo final, lo apreté con firmeza y liberé mi orgasmo, en

silencio. Nunca jamás me había masturbado y ese orgasmo tenía un punto

de vergüenza.

Jadeando en la cama, todavía con los ojos vendados, me había corrido

sin penetración...

Me quedé pensando: _¿Por qué no ha intervenido, no estoy a la altura?_

Era la primera vez que no me tocaba y aunque le hubiera excitado esa

fantasía boyerita, yo le había echado de menos. A él, a sus manos, a su

sexo... y a su potencia, que me hacía someterme y reclamar más. _¿Le_

_habría gustado, al menos?_

El paquete estaba colocado sobre la mesa ovalada de nogal, iluminado

por la gran araña de cristal de la entrada. Tenía muchísima curiosidad por

descubrir su contenido. Sue me había seguido para decirme que había

dejado sobre la cama el vestido que "el señor Edward" quería que me

pusiera para la cena.

—Ya verá, es una preciosidad, yo le ayudé a elegirlo.

—¿Vamos a hacer algo especial esta noche? Edward me dejó una nota

misteriosa.

—¡Ya lleva diez días aquí! ¡Es una buena oportunidad para inaugurar el

salón rojo!

—¿El salón rojo?

—El Sr. Edward quería tener un salón para celebrar cenas, pero sin el

ambiente excesivamente ceremonial del comedor. Cambia los muebles

cada año. Después, los donamos a organizaciones benéficas humanas,

aunque nadie nunca nos los agradece.

Me olvidaba, me olvidaba una y otra vez de con quién estaba. Los

vampiros se parecen tanto a nosotros, aparte de los ojos y los colmillos,

que ninguna otra cosa desvela su naturaleza. Aún no había hablado de ello

con Edward y quería saber más. Mi curiosidad me consumía. Ya no me

sentía amenazada por un mordisco mortal, aunque todavía seguía sin saber

nada acerca de ellos. Esas riquezas acumuladas me mareaban, ¿renovar el

salón cada año? ¡Qué idea tan excéntrica! ¿Por qué eran tan ricos? Edward

llevaba un traje nuevo en cada una de sus apariciones, ¿de qué trabajaba?

Sue, por su parte, no tenía nada que envidiar a Coco Chanel. Y luego

estaba el tema de la edad: en todos los retratos, fueran de la época que

fueran, Edward tenía la misma cara, la de un hombre de unos 35 años, pero

¿por qué Sue parecía un poco mayor, si ella también era inmortal?

—¿Le apetece tomar un aperitivo en la cocina conmigo, mientras

preparo la cena de esta noche?

—Me encantaría, me siento un poco...

—¿Sola?

—Sí.

—Es normal, cielo. Lleve sus nuevas adquisiciones a la habitación,

vuelva en media hora y hablaremos de todo lo que a usted le plazca.

—Gracias, Sue.

¿Acaso me leía el pensamiento? El paquete en cuestión era demasiado

pesado para mí y de repente Sue se puso a canturrear:

—¿** Garreeeett**.? ¿** Garreeeett**.?

Un hombre muy guapo, rubio y que por lo menos medía dos metros

entró en el vestíbulo. El carisma de **Garrett**. era desbordante, era el tipo de

persona con la que te cruzas una sola vez y que ya reconoces de por vida.

—** Garrett**., te presento a la famosa Isabella, ¿le puedes echar una mano

con esta caja?

**Garrett**. me dirigió una gran sonrisa y me invitó a seguirle. Me di cuenta

de que estaba un poco desvestida para ese primer encuentro. Madre mía,

¿cuántas personas había en aquella casa? Había sido una ingenua al pensar

que éramos solo nosotros tres. A veces oía pasos arriba y voces, pero nunca

había visto a nadie.

**Garrett**. dejó el paquete y salió de la habitación, sonriéndome. Sola en la

habitación, abrí la caja y descubrí objetos que me pertenecían. ¿Cómo los

había conseguido Edward? Me sentí eufórica al reencontrarme con mi ropa,

mi libro favorito, mi perfume. Al respirar el olor del pasado se me encogió

el corazón. No me sentía en absoluto desgraciada, aunque no era libre.

Encontré un sobre, enterrado al fondo de la caja, que iba dirigido a mí:

_Querida Isabella:_

_Dada tu imposibilidad para volver a casa de momento, me he visto en la_

_obligación de mover algunos hilos para conseguir integrar un pedazo de tu_

_hogar en el mío. El espectáculo que me ofreciste anoche me tiene_

_obsesionado y estoy ansioso por verte con el vestido que he elegido para ti._

_Ponte medias, nos harán falta. Tengo ganas de tus pechos. Hasta esta_

_noche, E._

La carta tuvo en mí el efecto de una bomba y reavivó las cenizas.

Edward, con sus palabras y su actitud, parecía estar recordándome en todo

momento que, en el fondo, nunca estaría mejor que ahí. _Tengo ganas de tus_

_pechos_, me bastó una mirada fugaz y los dos interesados se enderezaron

con orgullo bajo mi camisón. Los acaricié, pensativa.

Observé la gran funda que cubría la cama y llevaba las iniciales

grabadas en plata de una casa francesa de alta costura. Ahí estaba el

famoso vestido elegido por Edward. Al bajar la cremallera, pensé en el

momento en que él me desnudaría y me estremecí. El vestido era una

maravilla, la primera impresión denotaba sencillez (era negro y sobrio),

pero la clave estaba en los detalles. La parte posterior era completamente

abotonada, fluida, con un tejido transparente, y la yuxtaposición de varias

capas hacía que la prenda resultara simplemente magnífica. Reconocí

enseguida el ojo exigente de Edward en el vestido, perfecto ejemplo de que

es mejor insinuar que exponer para hacer volar la imaginación. Me moría

de ganas de ponérmelo y a la vez me moría de ganas de quitármelo.

Sue estaba ocupada haciendo relucir los vasos en su impecable

cocina inmaculada. ¿Por qué necesitaban una cocina, de todos modos? Mis

conocimientos sobre sus hábitos y costumbres eran muy limitados, pero

una cosa sí sabía: los vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana... ¿No era

esa su única necesidad?

—¿Tiene hambre?

—¡Sí! Pero quiero reservarme para esta noche.

—Tome, un tentempié.

Sue me tendió una cuchara con una crema gris cremosa y algunos

pequeños granos negros.

—¡Es delicioso! ¿Qué es?

—Crema de trufa con granos de caviar.

—¡Oh! Es la primera vez que lo pruebo, es maravilloso en la boca, sutil

y fuerte. ¡Me encanta!

—Hace ya unos cuantos años, trabajé para una familia que adoraba la

buena mesa. Nunca había trabajado en una cocina y aprendí mucho. Creo

incluso que me he vuelto completamente adicta a la comida de los

humanos.

—¡Ah! ¿Ustedes comen?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Pero... eh... no lo necesitan... ¿no?

—¡No! ¡Y eso es lo bueno! Para sobrevivir, ustedes no necesitan beber

vino, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, elaboran y degustan grandes vinos. ¿Por

qué? Por placer, y si hay algo que nos apasiona, es el placer. Unos

hedonistas, eso es lo que somos.

—Tal vez mi pregunta le parezca molesta, pero… ¿usted es así desde...?

—Desde siempre, soy fruto de una unión y no de un mordisco. Estoy

muy orgullosa de ello. Edward también.

—Iba a preguntárselo.

—¡Yo le vi nacer! Y convertirse en adulto. Llegó a la edad de no retorno

hace ya… algún tiempo.

—¿Su edad de no retorno?

—Sí, al igual que ustedes, nosotros también tenemos numerosos

interrogantes sobre nuestros "orígenes". Todos somos distintos los unos de

los otros, y aparte están los "mordidos" y "los ancianos". Cuando se nace

como yo: crecemos, envejecemos y un día nos quedamos en lo que se

llama la edad de no retorno. Yo paré a los cuarenta, Edward antes.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Hm, ¡yo no puedo contestarle a eso! Pero pregúnteselo usted misma,

ya tiene suficiente confianza para ello.

—Sí y no.

—Ya, ya lo sé, es un gran hombre, aunque lleno de secretos y taciturno

desde que perdió a su esposa.

—¿Su esposa?

—La guerra de la sangre no se limitó a las víctimas de su bando.

Desapareció y nunca más se supo de ella... Creo que usted es la primera

mujer que veo a su lado desde entonces.

Consciente de que ya había contado demasiado, Sue miró el reloj.

—_Uuuuuuh_, el tiempo vuela, ¡ellos estarán aquí en un par de horitas!

—¿Ellos?

—¡Los amigos de Edward, para la cena, claro! Vamos, venga, venga,

vaya a prepararse, niña.

Esa información me dejó trastornada. Una vez en la habitación, todavía

impresionada por las revelaciones de Sue, me senté a pensar. Edward

había tenido una esposa, una vida matrimonial. No le imaginaba en ese

papel. Busqué a mi alrededor, en los retratos, por si daba con una pista

sobre la "misteriosa esposa desaparecida". Sentía celos, pero no tenía

tiempo de pensar en ello porque me invadía una nueva preocupación:

Sue había dicho _los amigos de Edward_. Por tanto, iba a estar entre gente

que no conocía… ¡Después de haberme hecho ilusiones de tener a Edward

para mí sola durante toda la noche!

Me arreglé todo lo que pude para estar a la altura de Edward. Me

incomodaba muchísimo la idea de conocer a esas personas, que ya suponía

que no serían "como yo". Me peiné, me maquillé y me puse una crema con

un delicado perfume de caramelo. Tenía que estar preparada físicamente,

segura de mí misma. Edward me hacía sentir como una mujer y ante el

espejo me encontré bastante bella. Alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrí llena

de confianza. Era **Garrett**..

—Los invitados del señor Edward están en el salón rojo y la están

esperando.

Mi seguridad se desvaneció y seguí a **Garrett**. con la cabeza baja y las

manos detrás de la espalda. Antes de abrir la puerta de cristal de la sala, se

dio la vuelta y me dijo:

—Está espectacular, señorita Isabella. De verdad.

Un elogio de un hombre tan guapo como **Garrett**. siempre sentaba bien.

Entré al salón con las mejillas sonrojadas por su halago.

Había dos parejas. La mujer más cercana a mí era rubia y delgada,

parecía una bailarina del Bolshoi. Su vestido acentuaba una figura esbelta y

exponía su espalda desnuda de porcelana. Su nombre era Rosalie. Su

marido, Emmett, era un poco más alto y estaba cuadrado. Lucía un

apurado afeitado y cogía a su novia por la cintura, con ademán orgulloso y

en gesto protector. La segunda de las parejas era igualmente deslumbrante.

La joven debía tener "mi edad", era una bella asiática con el pelo negro y

grueso, pequeña, menuda, vestida con una minifalda muy corta y botas

hasta el muslo. Su marido era un mestizo de rara belleza, sus ojos dorados

contrastaban con su piel clara. Cerca de la chimenea estaba Edward, mi

Edward. Vi que mi vestido no le decepcionaba y descubrí que sus enormes

ojos relucían con un brillo inusitado.

Todos fueron muy agradables y atentos conmigo y, a medida que corría

el vino, me sentía cada vez más cómoda. La conversación era ligera, las

anécdotas abundaban y todo el mundo se cuidó mucho de evitar cualquier

mención de la crisis de la sangre. Aquellas personas no habían tenido la

misma vida que yo: hablaban de viajes, acontecimientos históricos... No

pude por menos que sobresaltarme cuando Edward evocó los felices años

veinte o la Exposición Universal de 1901.

La temperatura subió de golpe cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado en el

sofá para tenerme más cerca, mientras la joven asiática, **Jessica**, hablaba de

su última aventura en Chile. Él jugaba en la penumbra y colocó su mano

sobre mi espalda. Sentí sus dedos danzar a través de la tela de mi vestido y

dibujar arabescos. De repente me clavó las uñas y presentí con excitación

qué me deparaba la noche. Un escalofrío me recorrió la entrepierna y

apreté las rodillas.

—¿Les mostramos nuestra última postura? —preguntó **Jessica**.

—Oh, sí, aún no me he recuperado de nuestra última reunión,** Jessica**, qué

flexibilidad, seguro que Mike lo sabe apreciar —respondió con

picardía Rosalie, la guapa rubia.

Ante mis ojos interrogantes, Emmett colocó su mano sobre la mía.

—Jugamos a menudo a "las ligaduras de algodón". Fue durante un viaje

al Japón, el mismo en que conocimos a **Jessica**, cuando descubrimos el

_bondage_.

—¡Atarse es todo un arte! —exclamó alegremente **Jessica**.

—Desde entonces, nos reunimos con regularidad para mejorar nuestra

técnica. Yo he aportado los dibujos.

—No lo entiendo... ¿Juegan a atarse?

—Sí. Básicamente, sí. Mire.

**Jessica** me pasó una caja revestida en cuero, la abrí y descubrí diez

dibujos a carboncillo de Rosalie, majestuosa, con las manos atadas y

suspendida de una viga. La mano de Edward bajó por mi muslo, me apretó

y yo volví a estremecerme. Una de las imágenes de **Jessica** me perturbó

sobremanera. La joven, tan alegre en la velada, aparecía con un aire

solemne, como una estatua rebosante de sensualidad. Tumbada sobre una

alfombra, tenía los ojos cerrados, en una postura de ofrecimiento.

—¿Quién ha dibujado esto?

—Edward. Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

—Maravilloso. No conocía este talento tuyo.

No sé si se trataba del vino o del ambiente cálido y sexy del salón rojo,

pero de repente deseé ser la mujer dibujada.

—Yo nunca podría hacer eso —dije, a pesar de mi oculto deseo.

—Oh, sí.

Edward lanzó una interjección como si fuera una orden y me dio la

impresión de que estábamos solos. Le dediqué una tímida sonrisa.

—Amigos, ha llegado el momento, creo —dijo Edward, mirando el

impresionante reloj suizo.

Se fueron inmediatamente y me encontré a solas con él en el salón rojo.

Edward avanzó hacia mí con una silla tapizada de terciopelo en la mano.

Me pidió que la montara como si fuera un fiel corcel. Yo obedecí sin

pudor, motivada por una repentina confianza en mí misma. Me desabroché

el vestido, me quité el sujetador y me quedé solo con las bragas y las

medias.

Edward cogió entonces una cuerda gruesa pero suave y comenzó a

atarme los pies a los de la silla. Yo sentía el control de sus acciones. ¿A

cuántas mujeres habría atado? Fue a buscar otra cuerda, más larga y, sin

quitarme los ojos de encima, dio dos vueltas alrededor de mis pechos para

aprisionarlos. Ató los cabos uniendo mis manos a la espalda. No podía

mover las piernas, tan solo podía esperar y ya estaba empapada de

excitación.

—Me apetece pasar la lengua sobre tu sexo, pero no te lo mereces.

La mirada de Edward ya se había vuelto animal, era el momento en el

que le veía transformarse. Cuando él me deseaba, me parecía que se hacía

más alto, más grande e imponente. Sus ojos dorados se ensombrecieron y

pude adivinar los abusos a los que deseaba someterme.

A horcajadas en la silla, con los pechos apretados, el sexo cubierto por mis

bragas rojas, las manos atadas... esperaba a sentir cómo el frío se

apoderaba de mí.

—¿Te han gustado los dibujos?

Las manos frías de Edward me hacían cosquillas en los pezones tensos.

Luego los liberó.

Me susurraba al oído mientras pasaba la lengua por mi oreja. Sus besos

desencadenaban en mí una suave ola de calor, no sabía cómo Edward

conseguía siempre ser tan preciso. Dirigía mi placer con confianza, sin

equivocarse jamás.

Me metió su dedo índice en la boca y me ordenó que lo lamiera. Le

chupé ansiosamente el dedo, pero lo sacó bruscamente y hurgó en la tela

roja de algodón de mis bragas, hundiéndose en mí. Mi sexo abierto recibió

esa repentina intromisión con sumo placer. Sentí una descarga eléctrica en

mi cuerpo que me impidió hablar y me agité como pude sobre la silla.

—Te has pasado la noche coqueteando con todos los hombres. Creo que

te mereces lo que ahora te va a pasar.

—No, no he flirteado con otros hombres, apenas les he hablado, Edward.

—No te burles de mí, Isabella. Mientras Emmett te hablaba, te vi

separar un poco las piernas y pestañear seductoramente. Eres mía.

Me di cuenta de que Edward hablaba en serio, pero creí que quería jugar,

arrinconarme para poder hacérmelo a su manera. Esa noche, sentía que el

sexo sería intenso y violento, y quería descubrir su lado oscuro.

¿Había coqueteado sin querer con Emmett? No lo creía, pero a Edward no

le importaba la verdad. Él solo deseaba una cosa: castigarme.

—Quizás he sido demasiado fresca... Lo lamento sinceramente, Edward.

La velada ha sido genial, he bebido demasiado.

Él agarró mi silla con un brazo y la colocó delante del sofá. Se sentó y la

inclinó hacia adelante. Mi cara quedó a dos centímetros de su pene, duro y

erecto. Yo estaba en equilibrio y me daba vértigo. Iba de adelante atrás,

columpiándome entre sus muslos.

—Quiero que me la chupes, que te la comas. Quiero que te llene la boca

aunque te ahogues y que no pares hasta que yo te lo ordene.

Las rudas palabras de Edward me hacían temblar de deseo. Edward era

un mago que me había convertido en una amante dispuesta a hacer

cualquier cosa. Bajé la cremallera de su pantalón y me tragué su miembro

hasta el fondo. Mi lengua trabajaba incesantemente, mis movimientos

seguían un ritmo y su sexo se agrandaba en mi boca. Apenas podía respirar

y estaba roja, embriagada con su polla. Abrí los muslos como pude, mi

sexo exigía su turno. Ya no podía más, entonces sacó de su bolsillo una

navaja suiza y con tres movimientos rápidos cortó los nudos de mis

piernas. Mis bragas rojas cayeron al suelo, como una bandera en el campo

de batalla. Mis manos seguían atadas a mi espalda, pero estaba libre sobre

la silla. Él se reacomodó en el sofá y tiró de la cuerda para atraerme a él,

como se tira de la correa de un perro desobediente. Me acerqué con actitud

orgullosa y me senté sobre su brillante glande.

Era la primera vez que dominaba en altura a Edward. Pero sus ojos oscuros

y mis brazos atados me recordaran que solo obedecía. Me sacudía sobre él

como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, me penetraba profundamente, sentía

que me traspasaba el vientre, era una tortura deliciosa. Me mordió los

pechos, me embistió violentamente y después se ralentizó para darme

pequeños azotes en las nalgas, que me ardían.

—Eres mía.

Quería morderle, pero todo lo que salía de mi boca eran disculpas por

mi comportamiento coqueto.

—Perdón. Sí, soy tuya. Hasta lo más profundo. Dentro de mí, somos

uno. Perdón, clávamela, soy tuya.

Elevó mi pelvis, sacó casi por completo su sexo y me dio a entender que

la siguiente iba a ser la última embestida. Inspiró y me penetró, tan fuerte,

tan hondo que, en mitad de mi grito, me invadió un orgasmo. No me

quedaba aliento, Edward hundió sus uñas en mi espalda y gruñó. Sentí su

semen vertiéndose en mi sexo dolorido. Los ecos de mi orgasmo todavía

me sacudían unos minutos más tarde.

Edward se quedó callado, acariciándome el pelo, en un momento cómplice,

tierno y eterno. Deshizo los nudos de mis manos y me estiré como un gato,

con una sonrisa en los labios, que él respondió con un guiño. Recorrió con

la mirada la habitación calmadamente y, de repente, como si hubiera visto

un fantasma, se tensó.

—Te tengo que dejar. Buenas noches, Isabella. ¡Hasta pronto!

—Hasta pronto.

¿Por qué, después de tanto placer, Edward arruinaba el vínculo que

estábamos creando con esa actitud gélida? Me puse triste. Extendí una gran

colcha escocesa junto a la chimenea y me quedé ante las brasas, tratando

de entender a mi vampiro. Recorrí la sala con la mirada y encontré una foto

que me llamó la atención. Era ELLA, la esposa de Edward, posando

mientras se reía, mirando orgullosa al fotógrafo. Su belleza era

impresionante. Rubia, con el pelo rizado, los ojos enormes... ¿quién

podía competir con su recuerdo? Edward me ofrecía su cuerpo con

intensidad y gozaba hasta perder su frialdad, pero no me ofrecía nada más.

Eso tenía que cambiar.


	3. 3 Ella

_Día 16, 16:10_

_Hace seis días que no veo a Edward, desde nuestro intenso encuentro_

_sexual en el salón rojo y su precipitada salida. Ha desaparecido._

_El primer día, no presté atención a su ausencia, estaba convencida de que_

_vendría por la noche a hacerme una pequeña visita. Me pasé el día_

_escribiendo sobre mí, sobre él, sobre la crisis de la sangre... En este lugar_

_estoy descubriendo el placer de la palabra escrita; de mi aislamiento nace_

_un nuevo deseo: recoger mis vivencias._

Dos, tres… hasta seis días de ausencia lleva. ¿Estará de viaje? ¿Qué está

haciendo? Intento sonsacarle algo a Sue al respecto, pero la fiel ama de

llaves no traiciona a su señor.

Presioné el botón de servicio. No necesitaba nada, solo quería ver a

alguien, tener un contacto personal. Charles llegó en un minuto.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle, Isabella?

—Respuestas.

—¡Haga su pregunta, entonces!

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué me propone para despejarme un poco? Si paso otro

día sola, voy a terminar hablándole a los zapatos.

—Ja, ja. Comprendo. ¡Vayamos a dar un paseo!

—¿Fuera?

—No, no puedo permitirlo. Sin embargo, la casa es lo suficientemente

grande como para dar un buen paseo de media hora.

¡Un poco de espacio por fin! Me dieron ganas de saltar de alegría. Dejé

el diario sobre la mesita de noche, me puse los zapatos y cerré la puerta de

mi jaula de oro. No había visto el sol ni respirado aire fresco desde hacía

semanas, pero la idea de descubrir nuevos lugares me deleitaba.

Un pasillo, mi baño, otro pasillo, la entrada principal, la cocina, el salón

rojo... Iba a la conquista de nuevos espacios. Garret abrió una puertecita

verde, avanzamos por un largo pasillo y entramos en una enorme

biblioteca.

—Le presento mi habitación favorita.

Los ojos risueños de Garret me miraban con amabilidad y respeto. Me

sorprendió descubrir que sus ojos eran de un color entre azul y gris, por lo

que no debía pertenecer a la misma especie que Sue, Edward y sus

amigos. No era menos hermoso, simplemente sus rasgos no eran tan

perfectos. Su nariz tenía mucha personalidad, me recordaba a la de mi

padre, y sus manos eran grandes y robustas. Me sentía minúscula a su lado,

pero no me daba ningún temor por la dulzura de su carácter.

—Me parece un lugar increíble. Esta habitación me parece tan

luminosa, con el resto de la casa tan oscuro... El cristal opaco permite que

la luz penetre, pero en la justa medida para que no nos haga daño. Con

todos estos libros, es como la sala del tesoro.

—¡Creo que quiero pasar aquí el tiempo que me queda de encierro!

—No tiene derecho. Es mi lugar preferido.

—Compártalo conmigo.

—No me tiente.

Me guiñó un ojo. No sé si era la ausencia de Edward lo que me

empujaba a acercarme a otro hombre o, simplemente, que Garret era un

hombre joven que me gustaba. Pero estaba cómoda con él y, lo más

importante, me sentía yo misma.

—Usted es diferente.

Garret bajó la mirada. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se desabrochó

el primer botón de la camisa, dejando al descubierto dos pequeñas

cicatrices redondas.

—Soy un "mordido".

—Oh, lo siento.

—No lo sienta, fue decisión mía. Ocurrió hace cuarenta y seis años, yo

era un periodista ambicioso que investigaba leyendas urbanas: hombres

lobo, brujas... y vampiros. Descubrí la identidad de Edward. Podía haberme

matado, pero es un buen hombre, me dio la oportunidad de unirme a él y

hacer grandes cosas a su lado. Acepté.

_Oh, Edward... Todo lo que me cuentan de él es siempre tan agradable._

_Le echo tanto de menos, ¿por qué no está aquí? Tengo tantas ganas de_

_estar en sus brazos._

—¿Le echa en falta?

—Me siento un poco desatendida, la verdad... Bueno, ¿cuáles son esas

grandes cosas que hace usted para Edward ?

Garret me señaló a su alrededor.

—Me ocupo de los libros, al menos del patrimonio literario de la casa.

Todo lo que se publica, lo resumo y lo clasifico. Viajo y adquiero muchas

obras. Colecciono... ya que vamos a estar aquí durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Es usted feliz?

—¿Me está haciendo una entrevista?

—Quizás. Compréndame, me encuentro aquí, lejos de todo lo que me

resulta familiar, he conocido a vampiros, me siento cercana a Sue, a

Edward y, bueno, también a usted; pero me da la impresión de que me dan

la información con cuentagotas.

—Eso es porque para nosotros la noción del tiempo no es esencial. Las

cosas se hacen despacio. Dedico esta vida a conservar las huellas del

pasado, eso me apasiona. Ni siquiera yo mismo comprendo aún la

dimensión completa de mi nueva identidad, pero esa es mi misión.

—¿Ha perdido su vida privada de golpe?

—¡He ganado muchas aventuras de golpe!

Me hizo sonrojar. Le veía como un hombre seguro de sí mismo y

divertido, pero ese comentario me pareció una insinuación sexual que me

hizo pensar, de nuevo, en Edward.

—¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta?

Garret me miró y sonrió.

—Regresa esta misma noche. Ha tenido que ausentarse, pero le verá

pronto —contestó antes de darme tiempo a formular mi pregunta.

Di un salto para abrazar al mensajero de las buenas noticias, en un gesto

no calculado, bajo el impulso de la alegría. Iba a ver a Edward. Por fin.

A pesar de las pesadas cortinas cerradas, tenía la impresión de que el sol

brillaba en mi habitación. Encendí la radio, vestigio de mi habitación de

estudiante, y me puse a bailar cuando sonó Donna Summer cantando "Last

dance". Se me olvidó la espera, su fría despedida, olvidé la soledad, la ira,

el miedo, el abandono... Iba a volver pronto y quería sorprenderle.

Observé la estancia y decidí cambiar la disposición de los muebles.

Cambié de lugar todos los cuadros de las paredes y moví la alfombra que

inicialmente estaba bajo el mueble con espejo del cuarto de baño. Me

sentía como en casa, con todas mis cosas y con la foto de mis padres. Me

puse mis vaqueros de la suerte, los que mejor me quedaban, y una camiseta

blanca amplia, un poco transparente. Sabía que a Edward le gustaban las

transparencias, así que dejé que mis senos, firmes y orgullosos, se

movieran libres bajo la tela de algodón.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Edward nunca llamaba, por lo que me relajé y

acudí a abrir despreocupada, segura de que sería Sue con la cena. Me

encontré cara a cara con una bandeja y al levantar la cabeza… vi que era él.

Sus ojos eran más bellos, me pareció más alto y más majestuoso. Me

estremecí.

Un sonoro _¡Oh! _se escapó de mis labios y, por primera vez en dos

semanas, vi a Edward esbozar una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban. Entró

con la bandeja e hizo el gesto de dejarla donde estaba la cómoda, pero la

bandeja cayó al suelo y entonces se dio cuenta de que el mueble ya no

estaba ahí, porque yo lo había cambiado todo de sitio. Le miré,

sintiéndome un cachorrito al que habían abandonado durante demasiado

tiempo. Él cerró los ojos, me tomó en sus brazos y susurró:

—Te he echado de menos.

—Yo a ti también.

—Te traeré otro té, estoy sorprendido porque hace siglos que no veo

esta habitación de otra manera.

—Oh, lo siento, he redecorado, bueno... antes de ponerme a escribir en

la pared, he decidido colocarlo todo un poco más a mi gusto.

—No te disculpes, Isabella. Te he dejado sola, no volverá a suceder en la

semana que queda hasta tu vuelta.

_Tu vuelta_, dos palabras que se me clavaron como cuchillos en el

corazón. ¿Era necesario que mencionara mi vuelta tan pronto?

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que no me echarás de menos.

Desconcertado, Edward me desnudó con la mirada.

—Ven aquí.

Me acerqué y me tiró de la camiseta hasta que me quedé pegada a él.

Estaba molesta, con una mezcla de enfado, tristeza, alegría y excitación.

Sus movimientos se volvieron sensuales, me apartó un mechón de los ojos,

yo no me atrevía a mirarle.

—No he dejado de pensar en este momento durante mi ausencia, en el

momento de morderte los labios. Cierra los ojos.

Se inclinó sobre mí, sentí su colmillo derecho morder la comisura de mi

labio. Un minúsculo mordisco que activó mi lengua. La saqué

tímidamente, recorrí el borde de su boca, entré en ella, él dejó de

morderme y nuestras lenguas bailaron al unísono. Nos seguimos besando

mientras entramos en la habitación, nos besamos hasta la intoxicación,

contra la puerta de la habitación, contra las cortinas y los muebles.

Llegamos en la cama y él se apartó, jadeando.

—Me vuelves loco.

Me tiró del pelo para acercarme de nuevo y unir nuestras bocas, él me

buscaba con su lengua, me exploraba a fondo. Se sentó sobre la cama y yo

me senté sobre su regazo. Seguimos besándonos, aún vestidos, sobre la

cama. Yo sentía que me ardía todo el cuerpo: movía mi pelvis de atrás

hacia adelante para masturbarle con mi sexo, a la vez que él me

masturbaba con el suyo. Ya no había reservas, estábamos gimiendo de puro

placer. Él me tumbó en la cama, se inclinó sobre mí, me separó las piernas

y continuó frotando su pene contra mí, aunque nuestros cuerpos seguían

prisioneros bajo la ropa. Quería desvestirme, liberar nuestros sexos, pero

Edward me detuvo.

—Quiero darte un orgasmo sin quitarte ni una sola prenda. Quiero

preservarte... Aún nos quedan algunos días, quiero que terminen

apoteósicamente.

Tumbada sobre la cama, solo podía esperar a que él actuara. Edward no

tardó en echarse sobre mí, quería que yo sintiera la dureza de su sexo,

quería que yo me desbordara de placer. Su pelvis seguía moviéndose

rítmicamente, con la misma cadencia del sexo, en un juego que me

consumía. El ritmo se aceleró, sentía la fricción de la tela, mi sexo

lubricado se hinchó, rugía y aullaba de placer.

Noté que el sexo Edward se relajaba. Él también había tenido un orgasmo,

pero estaba demasiado ocupada en gozar del mío para percatarme.

Era la primera vez que teníamos sexo "protegido", aunque podíamos hacer

el amor sin miedo: no me podía quedar embarazada de un vampiro ni

transmitirle ninguna enfermedad. Sin embargo, aquel juego sexual me

había dado la impresión de que era una adolescente a su lado, por primera

vez. Nos abrazamos y por fin perdí el miedo a hablarle.

— Edward, ¿por qué te has ido?

—Por trabajo, tenía un asunto importante que atender que no podía

esperar.

—No, por qué te has ido del salón rojo después de…

—Ah...

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

—Vi un fantasma.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que estás al corriente de quién es Tanya.

Estaba disfrutando con placer del maravilloso momento de pasión que

acabábamos de compartir, pero la foto de su mujer, iluminada por la

chimenea, me volvió a la mente. En aquel momento me había hecho sentir

incómoda... como observada.

—¿Sufres por su ausencia?

—Bueno, ya pasé mi luto en su momento. Nuestra relación realmente no

estaba en su mejor momento y la última vez que la vi, discutimos. Eso es

difícil de llevar, el hecho de que no arreglamos nuestra relación antes de

que desapareciera...

—Lo siento, no sé qué decir. —Yo nunca había tenido relaciones

duraderas—. ¿Quizás nuestro... "paréntesis" ha removido tu dolor? De

todos modos, pronto me iré.

Lo sabía, era un truco infantil, lo que quería era que me contestara que

yo era lo mejor que le había pasado desde la ausencia de su mujer, pero

Edward era más sutil que eso, sus sentimientos eran impredecibles. Los

míos se me atragantaban en la garganta, el "recuerdo" de esa mujer en el

salón aquella noche me inquietaba. Estaba enfadada, dolida, pero sobre

todo me sentía ridícula por estar celosa de una mujer que había

desaparecido.

—Tenerte a mi lado es una experiencia nueva. Eres "mi primera

humana".

No podía haberme puesto en mi lugar de una mejor manera. Una

aventura, una humana...

—¿Es eso todo lo que soy, una experiencia nueva?

—Me niego a creer que me estés haciendo esa pregunta. Eres mucho

más que eso, Isabella, no hace falta que lo diga, ¡no vuelvas a dudar de

ello! Sue vendrá en media hora, comienza la sorpresa.

Edward salió de la habitación, le vi marcharse —era una imagen ya

familiar— con una actitud relajada y confiada, seguro de sí mismo. Su

frase _Eres mucho más que eso, Isabella _resonó en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera

me atrevía pensar en el momento de irme. Quería parar el tiempo, empezar

de cero y que mi cautiverio fuera para toda la eternidad.

—¡Qué buena cara tiene! El regreso de Edward le ha sentado muy bien,

niña.—

Buenos días, Sue. Sí, me sentía un poco sola.

—Lo siento, tenía instrucciones de dejarla sola, creo que él quería que

usted le echara de menos. Además, estaba enfadada con Garret, que me

dijo que la había distraído un poco.

—No, no se enfade con él, fui yo quien se lo pidió y le di pena, creo.

—¡Da igual! Bueno, tengo una maleta para usted, ¡se va de viaje!

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero no es posible!

—Con Edward, todo es posible. Tenemos un helicóptero en la azotea,

una pequeña joya de la tecnología, comprada poco después de la...

desaparición. Legalmente, no puede caminar por las calles del barrio rojo,

pero si va por el aire… es otra cosa.

—Pero… ¿a dónde vamos?

—_Sorpreeeesa! _Esté preparada a las diez.

Sue parecía tan emocionada como yo con el viaje. Mis pensamientos

eran un torbellino: me había dejado sola durante una semana y ahora me

secuestraba para una especie de luna de miel. Edward y su montaña rusa

emocional... En la maleta, vi dos trajes de baño y dos toallas de marca.

Íbamos a nadar, ¿cómo sabía que el agua era lo que más me gustaba en el

mundo? Algunos libros, un nuevo diario... Parecía hecho a mi medida. Me

imaginé que nos íbamos a algún lugar lejano, en el que pudiera leer al

borde de una piscina, mientras Edward dormía a mi lado.

—¿Está usted lista?

Garret llevaba puesto un abrigo y me esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Usted viene con nosotros, Garret?

—¿De "sujeta velas"? No, gracias; además, mis libros me echarían de

menos.

—¡Le echaré de menos!

—Yo también. Mucho. Edward es muy afortunado.

Garret cogió mi maleta y sacó una cinta para vendarme los ojos.

—Lo siento, es el protocolo, es una sorpresa.

Me tendió la mano. La suya estaba menos fría que la de Edward. Sentí

que nuestra proximidad le incomodaba, parecía que la tenía algo sudorosa.

Me resultó conmovedor.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un sitio al que Edward nunca ha llevado a nadie.

—¡Oh, entonces se lo contaré todo!

—¡Me puede ahorrar algunos detalles! Pero no tengo nada en contra de

una foto suya en bikini.

—Nunca pierde una oportunidad, ¿no?

—Me encantan las mujeres, es cierto. A menudo se me dan muy bien...

Pero usted es...

Una corriente de aire frío interrumpió su frase, oí una puerta que se

abría a nuestro paso.

—Ah, aquí estás, por fin. Gracias, Garret, puede irse.

Sin dedicarme una palabra de despedida, Garret se fue. El tono que

Edward había usado con él era seco; era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a

que le obedecieran.

La mano de Edward tomó la mía con firmeza para guiarme. Subimos a

la azotea y me ayudó a montarme en el helicóptero. Me entristecía el hecho

de no poder quitarme la venda porque me habría gustado ver la ciudad,

ubicarme, pero eso era precisamente lo que Edward no quería. Se me

llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al sentir el aire contra mi piel, me vino el

olor de los coches, sentí el frío del invierno (la nieve no tardaría en llegar)

y me estremecí al pensar que dentro de poco estaría en algún lugar cálido,

en traje de baño. Mi asiento era cómodo, nunca habría pensado que un

helicóptero ofreciera esa sensación de confort. Me habría encantado poder

quitarme la venda para observarlo todo.

Edward se instaló a mi derecha y entendí que iba a pilotar él mismo el

aparato.

—¿Tienes más talentos ocultos?

—Hm... No sé si es talento o si más bien es cuestión de medios y sobre

todo... ¡de tiempo!

Tiempo. El tiempo era un concepto muy especial para ellos. Me sentía

tan diminuta y frágil a su lado... Su vida se multiplicaba, mientras que a mí

me aterrorizaba pensar en todo lo que no me daría tiempo a vivir.

El vuelo duró tres o cuatro horas, o más, no lo sabía, la oscuridad me

hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Hablamos de su licencia de piloto, de sus

otros títulos. Edward había hecho fortuna en varias ocasiones: había sido

médico, chef en un restaurante con estrella Michelin, dueño de casinos...

Incluso mencionó a Tanya, pero solo de pasada, para hablarme de sus

problemas. Era un fantasma, sí, pero también era un mal recuerdo para él.

Aterrizamos.

Edward quiso llevarme en brazos y a mí me pareció muy romántico. Me

sentía tan a gusto y protegida en el refugio de su abrazo... Me dejó en el

suelo. Hacía calor, una atmósfera tropical opuesta al frío polar de la azotea

de su casa. Pude oír el sonido del agua y los pájaros. Por fin me quitó la

venda.

—¡Oh!

Se me escapó una exclamación de sorpresa. Estábamos en un _riad_

oriental. Las estrellas y las velas ubicadas en todos los rincones del

edificio emanaban una luz cálida y roja.

Avanzamos por un pequeño camino de arena y divisé a lo lejos una

enorme piscina. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, una mujer muy alta nos esperaba

con dos copas en la mano.

—Bienvenido Edward, he encendido la sauna para usted.

—Gracias Lauren, le presento a Isabella.

—Sí. Hola.

El tono de Lauren era educado y distante (una humana como compañía

de un ser tan hermoso debía chocarle enormemente), pero estaba tan

desorientada que ni le presté atención. Tenía que estar soñando, no podía

ser verdad.

Lauren se acercó con un carrito de golf, nos montamos y ella nos

condujo a una cúpula transparente. En el interior había una gran piscina y

una cabaña de lujo.

—Bienvenido a la zona blanca, Edward. Que disfrute de su estancia.

Así que estábamos en la famosa zona blanca, en la que los humanos y

los vampiros podían convivir —aunque solamente la élite privilegiada, con

medios económicos, ya que la estancia costaba lo mismo que mi salario

anual. La cúpula y la biblioteca de Edward estaban construidas con el

mismo cristal.

Entré en la cabaña. El interior era de madera, al estilo "Robinson

Crusoe". No había ventanas, solo cortinas transparentes que revoloteaban

gracias al ventilador con palas de madera que estaba colocado sobre la

cama.

Abrí lo que me pareció que era un armario, para dejar mis cosas, pero

resultó ser una puerta que conducía a la sauna.

—¿Te gusta?

Edward me interrumpió. Me hallaba en plena contemplación. Yo jamás

había estado en una sauna.

—Entonces, ¡vamos a inaugurarla!

Edward estaba feliz como nunca le había visto antes. Se quitó la ropa a

toda prisa y me desnudó como un niño apresurado. Casi me caí al suelo y

nos reímos a carcajadas, pero una vez en la sauna, desnudos, nuestras risas

dieron paso a una pasión que nos devoraba.

Tenía una manera de mirarme que me hacía sentir como si fuera su presa.

Estaba de pie en la sauna, las piedras calientes hacían subir el termómetro

y yo ya estaba sudando. Las perlas de sudor me caían de la frente para

aterrizar sobre mi ombligo. Edward siguió el camino de una gota al

milímetro. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, sabía que me iba a

sorprender. Esperé. Empezó a acariciarse el sexo y continuó durante un

rato. Yo le observaba, me moría de ganas, estaba totalmente excitada. Era

consciente de que eran mis últimos días con él y quería darlo todo.

—Túmbate —le dije.

—¿Ahora me das órdenes, Isabella?

—Es un consejo.

Edward, sorprendido por mi nuevo tono, se tumbó sobre el banco de

madera de la sauna. Me puse delante de él y empecé a masajearle los

tobillos. Mis manos subieron por sus piernas y me detuve en sus muslos.

Su sexo estaba duro, pero quería exasperarle, sacarle de quicio, dejarle

rendido. Mi boca se paseó por su muslo, le lamí, le mordí y me levanté

para admirar su miembro, que se erguía cada vez más furioso. Satisfecha,

volví a mi tarea, mi lengua se tensó, mi cabeza estaba ahora entre sus

muslos, pero sin llegar nunca a tocar su miembro. Él suspiraba, se quejaba

y elevó la pelvis para que, por fin, besara su erección.

Me sentía como una mujer nueva. Por primera vez, llevaba el control. Mis

manos húmedas empezaron a jugar con sus testículos. Eran suaves y

estaban llenos, me encargué de acariciarle cada vez con más firmeza. Era

mío, estaba en mis manos y hacía lo que quería.

Edward me leyó la mente, me miró fijamente con sus ojos color

dorados y, como si quisiera recuperar el control, se puso en pie

abruptamente, me cogió por la cintura y me colocó de rodillas en el suelo.

Dejé escapar un grito de sorpresa y sentí su mano dándome un azote sobre

la nalga derecha. Nunca había entendido por qué la gente se azotaba

durante el sexo, pero al sentir cómo se contraía mi vagina con el golpe, lo

comprendí perfectamente.

—Quiero ponerte el culo rojo.

Otra palmada me sacudió las nalgas. Después, Edward me penetró, ya

estaba en mí. Sus manos me sujetaban para dirigir mi cuerpo. Sus

movimientos me sacudían enérgicamente, mis pechos se agitaban como

locos. Era incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar al

máximo del momento, él se deslizaba en mí, estaba empapada, su polla se

abría paso en mí como si me fuera a romper y me volvía loca. Mi cuerpo

explotó, una de sus embestidas me hizo soltar un grito agudo, me agarró

del pelo y tiró de él con fuerza para liberar mi clamor. No tardó mucho

más en unirse a mí en esa locura atronadora.

Rojos y empapados, nos echamos uno sobre el otro. Edward sugirió ir a

nadar. El contacto con el agua fresca en mi cuerpo me dio la sensación de estar en el paraíso.

Día 27, 19:10

El viaje con Edward ha sido como una luna de miel. Nuestros paseos

nocturnos terminaban siempre en ardientes caricias. Edward era muy

protector, nunca me dejaba sola. Me cubría de besos y hablábamos de todo.

¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? ¿Seguir adelante, esconder lo que ha sucedido,

lo que ha nacido en el fondo de mi corazón? Estoy haciendo la maleta,

Garret me acompañará a casa. No quiero dejar a esta gente. Siento que

tengo de nuevo el derecho a una familia, este mes ha sido como una

segunda oportunidad para mí. ¿De verdad ha llegado el momento de volver

al bar mugriento de Joey y a mi habitación minúscula? He probado lo que

es una vida mágica y siento que estoy a punto de despertar de mi sueño, y

me asusta. No he visto a Edward durante todo el día. No me dirá "adiós",

tal vez para él esto también sea muy difícil.

Solo me quedaba esperar lo más tranquilamente posible, con la maleta

ya hecha y el corazón en la boca. Pero de repente Edward entró en la

habitación sin aliento.

—No pensaba que te volvería a ver —le dije, desconcertada.

—No debería haberte dicho que te tenías que ir.

—Pero es así…

Me eché a llorar porque no me creía lo que acababa de decir, ni por un

segundo. Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me cubrió de besos.

—¿Y si no dejara que te marcharas esta tarde? Digamos que no puedo

encontrar las llaves de la entrada. Se te pasa la hora en la que tienes

permiso para salir…y tendría que cuidar de ti un mes más… qué pena,

¿no?—

Tú...

—No, no estoy bromeando. No quiero que te vayas, eres nuestro rayo de

sol. Garret me habló de tu proyecto de escribir un libro sobre nosotros.

Has visto la biblioteca, sabes que este tipo de trabajo me apasiona y lo

patrocino. Digamos que sería tu mecenas y por la noche cuando...

¿Cómo no iba a saltar a sus brazos? Estuvimos dándonos mimos toda

una eternidad, hasta que Sue entró en la habitación sin llamar, lo cual

nos sorprendió porque un gesto tan brusco no era habitual en ella. Parecía

angustiada, se disculpó y nos miró en silencio, apenada. Era evidente que

acababa de recibir un shock.

—¿Sue? —le preguntó amablemente Edward.

—Señor, venga conmigo. Isabella, cielo, si no le importa, quédese aquí,

por favor.

Me pregunté qué podía haber sucedido que fuera tan grave. En realidad

me daba igual, me iba a quedar y con una buena razón, no me importaba

nada más.

Transcurrió más de una hora. Oía voces pero no me atrevía a salir. Decidí

recolocar mis cosas, escribir y pensar en el libro que quería escribir.

Pasaron dos horas, luego tres, luego cinco. Tenía hambre. Oí una risa, la de

Edward. Si se reía es que la tormenta había pasado, así que decidí salir.

Avancé por el pasillo de puntillas, guiada por los ruidos. Me sentía

como una niña jugando a espiar a los adultos. No sabía de qué tenía miedo,

pero me sudaban las manos. Oía a Sue llorar y luego reír. No entendía

nada.

Estaban en el salón rojo.

Llamé a la puerta y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio pesado e incómodo.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, avergonzada, cuando se abrió la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

Era una mujer rubia muy alta, debía medir más de metro ochenta. Su

cabello resplandecía y sus ojos me taladraban. Vi a Edward en el sofá, con

la cabeza entre las manos. Miré de nuevo a la hermosa mujer, que

empezaba a impacientarse por obtener una respuesta. El salón rojo de

repente me pareció negro. Sue miraba hacia otro lado, Garret me

miraba fijamente con una expresión compungida... y lo entendí todo.

—Soy Isabella. Estoy trabajando en un libro sobre nuestras dos especies

y Edward me está ayudando. Estoy alojada en la habitación de invitados.

Edward se puso en pie y me interrumpió.

—Isabella, le presento a Tanya, mi esposa.

Tuve que tragar saliva porque me estaba mareando. Cuando la

despampanante rubia me sonrió con todos sus afilados colmillos y puso

sus largas manos alrededor de Edward, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Necesité

todas mis fuerzas para no soltar un sollozo. El reloj anunció en ese

momento las cinco. Ya era demasiado tarde para irme. Los ojos de Edward

me suplicaban que no creara problemas.

Volví a mi habitación, desorientada. Apenas podía mantenerme en pie,

tuve que apoyarme en la pared del pasillo. Ya no tenía ni hambre ni sed,

me sentía vacía.

Sentada en la cama, cerré los ojos para intentar verlo todo con más

claridad. ¿Cómo podía haberme metido en semejante lío? Edward estaba

con su mujer "desaparecida", que no había muerto. ¡La "desaparecida"

había reaparecido! Estaba como loca de rabia pero, a la vez, las imágenes

de todos los encuentros con Edward aparecían como fogonazos ante mis

ojos.

Y me di cuenta.

Su esposa. Edward. Yo... bajo el mismo techo. Era demasiado tarde para

dar marcha atrás, no podía ni tampoco quería borrar lo que había sucedido.

Y, de todos modos, tenía que permanecer otro mes en aquella casa. Nunca

había luchado por nada, nunca había tenido una razón... Hasta ese día, ese

día por fin tenía una y se llamaba Edward Cullen.

**Continuará...**

**¡No se pierda el siguiente volumen!**


	4. Volumen 2: La reconquista

1. La reconquista

Día 32, 16:18 h

Hace dos días que no salgo de mi habitación. Hace dos días que Sue retira todos mis platos intactos. Hace dos días que Garret llama a mi puerta preguntando: "¿Todo bien?". Hace dos días que no veo a Edward, porque hace dos días que ELLA está aquí. Su mirada me atraviesa y su sonrisa es como una puñalada que atormenta mis noches. Tan solo cuatro días antes, una nueva vida en los brazos de Edward parecía posible. Las vacaciones en la zona blanca estuvieron llenas de promesas. Después me pidió que me quedara un mes y me desnudó su corazón. Tengo la sensación de que todo esto es como una broma de mal gusto: su esposa desaparecida reaparece justo el día en que él decide terminar su duelo… Pero más me vale salir de la madriguera o, de lo contrario, mi ausencia sembrará dudas en la mente de Tanya, que piensa que estoy aquí para "estudiar" a los vampiros. No soy una roba maridos, pero creo que estoy enamorada de Edward. Ya es hora de que salga y actúe como si todo fuera bien para evitar causar problemas. Verle es lo único que me importa ahora mismo.

De pequeña, mi madre me solía decir que para ordenar las ideas en la mente había que empezar por ordenar la casa. Y ya era hora de ponerme manos a la obra. Abrí las cortinas, estiré las sábanas, sacudí el edredón y dejé la cama bien hecha. Aire, aire fresco. Salí al pasillo para coger varios productos de limpieza que Sue guardaba en un armario junto al baño y allí me pasé una hora entera haciendo menaje. Con el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, limpié y refregué; parecía un ama de casa de los años cincuenta y esa imagen me hizo esbozar una sonrisa. ¡Sentaba de maravilla dejarlo todo bien reluciente! El plan era el siguiente: primera etapa, mi habitación; a continuación, arreglarme y luego, dirigirme a la biblioteca para trabajar en mi estudio. Pensaba darle un beso a Sue y tomarme un té con Garret para tranquilizarles. Ellos también sufrían por la situación, por esa espada de Damocles del adulterio que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas.

Puse mi discoNatural Mystic de Bob Marley para animarme y hacer mi tarea más llevadera y enseguida me vino la imagen del paquete con todas mis cosas que Edward me había enviado. No sé qué habría hecho sin ellas porque me hacían sentir como en casa.

Estaba de rodillas, con un trapo en la mano tratando de sacarle brillo al parqué, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Seguro que es Sue, que ha oído mi música hippie y sabe que ya estoy mejor, pensé. Abrí y me quedé totalmente paralizada. Era ELLA. Tanya me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Con mis pintas de pin-up de los años cincuenta, estaba hecha un desastre. Me sentí como Cenicienta. Ella estaba deslumbrante con su pelo de color fuego. Me dio la impresión de que había crecido en altura desde nuestro primer encuentro cara a cara. Cuanto más la miraba, más me encogía.

—¿Se encuentra mejor, Isi? Sue me comentó que estaba enferma. Seguro que es por ese viaje de investigación a la zona blanca... Allí por la noche refresca, a veces.

—Sí, solamente es un pequeño resfriado. Nada grave. Por cierto, me llamo Isabella, no Isi.

—Ah, perdón. No tengo buena memoria para los nombres. Además, Edward siempre la llama "la humana", así que se me olvida por completo…

Como un boxeador en el ring, decidí encajar el golpe. Y sonreír. Tanya entró en la habitación y la exploró con la mirada, haciendo un giro completo sobre sí misma. Tenía la elegancia de una gran actriz de Hollywood. Su presencia iluminaba la estancia.

—Veo que se ha sabido hacer suyo el lugar, que se lo ha apropiado.

—¿"Apropiado"? Yo... Lo siento, no era mi intención. Edward me dijo que...

—No se preocupe, Isi, está en su casa. Somos buenos anfitriones, como se habrá dado cuenta, y ahora que he vuelto, usted también es mi invitada. Aparte, estoy muy interesada en su trabajo, ¿sabe? Edward me ha hablado de él y creo que puedo aportarle un poco de perspectiva.

—Ah, sí. Estaría encantada. Podría entrevistarla.

—Sí, por supuesto, a nuestro regreso, será un placer.

Tanya se sentó en mi cama. Posó su larga mano, que exhibía una manicura perfecta, sobre mi diario. Yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima al cuaderno: en cualquier momento podría descubrir el relato de mis escandalosas noches con su marido.

—¿Se van de viaje?

—Sí. Después de dos años sin mi marido, figúrese... ¡Digamos que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido!

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas. Estaba K.O. Tras su victoria, Tanya se puso en pie, triunfante, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla soltó su último golpe bajo:

—¿Va a cenar con nosotros esta noche? Una cena para conocernos mejor. Eso sí, Isi... ¡Código de etiqueta formal! —me soltó, mirando despectivamente mi atuendo.

Y cerró la puerta. Su fragancia enmascaró el olor de la madera encerada.

—Isabella. No Isi. No "la humana". Isabella —dije en voz baja, a solas en mi habitación ridículamente impoluta.

Aunque solo habíamos intercambiado algunas palabras y mi experiencia con las relaciones femeninas era muy reducida, tenía suficiente perspicacia para entender qué acababa de pasar exactamente con Tanya . Ella me había puesto en mi lugar sin perder en absoluto la compostura: "Estás en mi casa. Edward es mi marido. No eres más que una humana que está aquí para trabajar. No voy a recordar tu nombre. Quédate tranquilita y no te causaré problemas". Odiaba que mi participación en esa escena hubiera sido tan pasiva. Podía entender la agresividad latente de Tanya, pero no su desprecio. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía una "víctima", llevaba mucho tiempo apañándomelas sola y me negaba a ser tratada como tal. ¿Código de etiqueta? Tanya pronto iba a entender que su marido había hecho de mí otra mujer: una mujer seductora, atractiva y capaz incluso de resultar temible.

La última vez que había pisado el pasillo había sido de puntillas, emocionada porque Edward me había pedido que me quedara un mes más. Nos habíamos besado apasionadamente hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por una Sue lívida y espectral. Tras esperar un tiempo prudencial antes de salir de la habitación, horas más tarde, había descubierto la "maravillosa" noticia del regreso de Tanya , la desaparecida de la guerra de la sangre.

Sin embargo, aquella noche avanzaba mucho más resuelta por el mismo pasillo. Estaba preparada, sabía a qué atenerme. Íbamos a cenar todos juntos: Tanya y Edward (la parejita "reunida milagrosamente"), Sue, Garret y yo. Me había armado para la lucha y mi atuendo también estaba minuciosamente estudiado. No quería pasarme de formal con la ropa, así que elegí unos pantalones pitillo negros, que sabía que me favorecían mucho, y un suéter rojo carmesí muy delicado, que dejaba sutilmente al descubierto mi hombro izquierdo. Me pinté los labios de rojo, a juego con mi suéter. Por supuesto, llegué un poco tarde, sonriente y segura de mí misma, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando y no fuera más que un verdadero manojo de nervios.

Dirigí mi primera sonrisa radiante directamente a la anfitriona, Tanya . No parecía estar muy contenta de verme.

—Vaya, Isa, la veo muy... arreglada. ¿Lo ha hecho por mí?

—¿No estamos celebrando su regreso? Ah, por cierto, he pensado que, ya que mi nombre parece resistible, podría llamarme "Bella"; es el apodo que me dio mi padre, él también se confundía y me llamaba Isi.

—No lo sabía...

La voz de Edward me hizo estremecer. Me di la vuelta y vi cómo me devoraba con la mirada. Estaba sentado en un sillón apartado, cerca de la chimenea. El fuego crepitaba. Tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano. Parecía tan solo…

Tanya intentó retomar la conversación.

—"Bella" es un apodo muy gracioso. ¿Te acuerdas, Ed, de que así se llamaba el gato que robaba las migajas de aquel restaurante, cerca de Capri...?

—No. Se llamaba Benni.

—Ja, ja. ¡No me acuerdo de nada, tengo tan mala memoria…!

—Pues espero que empieces a recordar. Hay muchas cosas que me encantaría saber sobre tu desaparición.

—No me presiones, Ed. ¡Esta noche estamos de celebración!

Alzamos las copas de champán al aire y detecté cierto malestar en los ojos de Tanya. El ruido al descorchar la botella nos hizo saltar y Garrett nos llenó las copas, riendo alegremente. Sue sirvió los platos humeantes a la mesa. El ambiente era, para mi sorpresa, muy cálido, y sentí que por fin podía relajarme, por primera vez en días. Estaba muerta de hambre y Garret, sentado a mi lado, se mofaba de mi gran apetito. Me hacía burlas constantes y empezamos a pelearnos en broma como dos adolescentes. Gracias a eso y a mi absoluta la falta de atención para con Edward, Tanya empezó a mostrarse más simpática conmigo. Todo iba bien.

Cuando llegó el postre, Tanya se ausentó para hacer una llamada y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para desnudarme con la mirada. Mientras Garrett me contaba que había encontrado un libro muy raro en París, notaba los ojos de Edward clavados en mí, recorriendo mi cuello y mis labios. Sutilmente, bajé el escote de mi suéter por el lado que dejaba mi hombro al descubierto, para regalarle unos centímetros más de piel. Fue como si sintiera su aliento sobre mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos por un instante y me vinieron en oleada a la mente unas imágenes bestiales. Echaba tanto de menos su cuerpo... Habíamos hecho el amor a pocos pasos de aquella mesa quince días atrás. Toda una eternidad. Como si siguiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, Edward me sonrió.

Entonces, Tanya regresó, haciendo una entrada teatral, para anunciarnos que al día siguiente llegaría su amiga Alice para quedarse a vivir allí.

—¿No te molesta, verdad, Ed? Es mi única amiga, ella me apoyó en mi etapa errante y me ayudó a recuperar la memoria. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de que todos la conozcan!

—¿Es guapa, al menos? —preguntó Garret.

—¡Mucho! ¡Le diré que desconfíe de ti, don Juan!

—Soy un corderito, Tany, ¡ya lo sabes!

—Ya, seguro… Estoy muy sorprendida de que aún no hayas seducido a Bella… Es justo tu tipo de mujer. La sonrisa de Garrett desapareció de su rostro. Ese comentario me había molestado y no era la única. Sue carraspeó y yo decidí coger el toro por los cuernos y tomar la palabra.

—Soy muy discreta en mis asuntos sentimentales. Pero, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, nadie puede decir que Garrett no me haya seducido.

—¡Esta chica tiene garra, me encanta! —exclamó Tanya.

Sorprendido, Garrett me miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Le encontraba muy guapo y, aunque mi corazón pertenecía a Edward, me gustaba mucho. Pasaba mucho tiempo con él, hablando de todo y de nada, y me hacía reír. Me sentía bien a su lado. No era Edward, pero era una persona especial para mí.

La mirada de Edward se cruzó con la mía. Los celos eran palpables en su rostro, en el que se marcaba una arruga en el entrecejo. No perdí la ocasión y elegí ese momento para brindar por el reencuentro de "Ed y Tany".

Después del café, cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón,

Edward pasó junto a mí. Me acarició la nalga izquierda y, como si fuera a desearme buenas noches, se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró discretamente:

—Eres mía.

Y se fue sin más. Tanya le siguió y Garrett también se marchó, no sin antes pellizcarme la mejilla. Yo me quedé para ayudar a Sue a recoger la mesa. Tuve la sensación de que quería hacerme algún tipo de confidencia, pero que no se atrevía, porque no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor como si las paredes tuvieran oídos. Por fin me dijo:

—Ha salido victoriosa esta noche, cielo, pero tenga mucho cuidado con ELLA. Es una mujer que aplasta a la gente, tiene un gran talento para ello, empezando por Edward. No la subestime jamás. Y si lo que tiene con Edward es "serio", cuide esa relación como si fuera un diamante muy preciado: algo sólido e irrompible pero que despierta envidias y que le querrán arrebatar.

—Gracias, Sue.

—Puede contar con mi ayuda para custodiar ese diamante. En cambio, si ELLA se inmiscuye… Estará sola, cariño.

Día 33, 09:18 h

Estoy agotada y mi cabeza es un torbellino. Me he pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor. Bueno, "técnicamente" no he hecho nada, pero mi subconsciente ha creado una escena de película en la que Edward y yo nos reuníamos en secreto en el salón, todavía con los restos de la cena. Estaba oscuro, todo el mundo dormía y él empujaba con la mano todos los platos y cubiertos para sentarme sobre la mesa frente a él. Me devoraba a besos, sus colmillos me mordían el cuello, yo temblaba. Me levantaba el vestido y me penetraba. Teníamos miedo de ser descubiertos, pero ese temor intensificaba el placer. Edward se hundía profundamente en mí, yo estaba empapada. De repente, la luz nos deslumbraba, tan fuerte como si fuera un rayo de sol al mediodía. Me desperté. Tengo la impresión de que esta noche he tenido un sueño reincidente, y un orgasmo tras otro. Anoche tuve la oportunidad de comprobar que su deseo por mí no se ha extinguido. A juzgar por sus miradas, mi calculado acercamiento a Garrett ha surtido efecto. "Eres mía", me dijo. Sí, pero tú, edward, tú... no eres mío.

Me terminé todo el desayuno de Sue, definitivamente había puesto fin al ayuno. Quería dedicar el día a estudiar y trabajar en mi proyecto, para tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

En la biblioteca me encontré a Garret con la nariz metida en una pila de libros antiguos. Las gafas que llevaba, con montura negra y muy a la moda, le daban un aspecto imponente. La barba de dos días completaba su look de poeta maldito.

—Oh, ¿Isabell o… Ita? ¡Recuérdame tu nombre!

—¡Veo que la amnesia de Tanta es contagiosa!

—¡Estaba bromeando! Pero gracias a eso hemos podido descubrir tu apodo, "Bella". Es adorable.

—¡Sí, cuando tenía diez años!

—¡Ni que fueras tan mayor ahora!

—Bueno, al lado de un vejestorio como tú...

Me encantaban esos "intercambios de ping-pong" con Charles. Él me sonrió, me sirvió un té y nos enfrascamos en un maratón de aprendizaje sobre los vampiros. Su condición de ex-humano le permitía entender mis preguntas, yo quería saberlo TODO sobre ellos: el primer vampiro, la evolución, los purasangre, los mordidos… ¿Seguían existiendo purasangre auténticos, después de tantos años de cacería y mordeduras?

—Veo que la multiplicación de los vampiros y el cruce entre especies son temas que te interesan especialmente. ¿Tienes algún plan con Edward?

Su pregunta me hizo sonrojar. Un posible futuro con Edward era lo último en lo que pensaba en aquel momento. Hacía solo un mes, no creía posible amar lo suficiente a un hombre como para querer darle hijos, ni siquiera para quedarme con él toda la vida. No podía ni imaginarme siendo madre de vampiros... Eso significaría convertirme en vampiro y, si no sabía dónde estaría al cabo de un año, pensar en la vida eterna… era demasiado. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle cosas a Garret sobre Tanya y Edward, pero pensé que en ese tema Sue sería mi mejor aliada.

El ama de llaves se unió a nosotros a la hora del almuerzo, para comer juntos los sándwiches que nos había traído. Los tres hablamos largo y tendido durante buena parte de la tarde. Les entrevisté y Sue a su vez me hizo algunas preguntas, sobre todo acerca de mi mortalidad. Había nacido vampiro hacía tanto tiempo que resultaba mareante. Me contó que su padre eligió alimentarse exclusivamente de la sangre de sus enemigos. Estaba contenta de que no hubiera

más muertes tras los acuerdos firmados al término de la guerra de la sangre.

—A los vampiros les llevó miles de años aprender a alimentarse sin matar a inocentes. La donación de sangre es una bendición y, además, para ser sinceros, ¡nos ahorra mucho trabajo!

Nos estábamos riendo al unísono cuando nos interrumpieron unas voces femeninas que se acercaban a la biblioteca. Reconocí la voz de Tanya, grave e imponente, pero no estaba sola. Entró acompañada de una chica joven, de cabello rubio. Debía tener mi edad, al menos en aspecto. Ya sabía distinguir a un vampiro de un humano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: pupilas muy claras (dorados para los nacidos de padres vampiros, azules para los mordidos como Garret), piel perfecta, lisa y suave, y una seguridad inusual, propia de las personas que se enfrentan sin miedo al futuro.

—¡Pero bueno, amigos, qué ambiente hay aquí! Les presento a mi amiga, Alice. Alice, te presento a mi querida Sue, a Garret (¡cuidado, es un Don Juan!) y a "Bella", a la que tenemos alojada durante unos días para que pueda realizar su investigación.

Alice se acercó a mí y me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

—Alojáis a una humana, ¡qué alucine! Guay.

Alice parecía una Barbie en miniatura. Su pelo era suave y denso, al estilo Hollywood, como recién salida de la peluquería. Llevaba zapatillas deportivas con calcetines rosas que le llegaban a la rodilla, minifalda vaquera y una camiseta ajustada que ponía al descubierto un escote cuya naturalidad era del todo cuestionable. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules (era una mordida) y llevaba los labios pintados de rosa chicle. Me sorprendió mucho que fuera amiga de Tanya,

Sue se levantó y nos abandonó con el pretexto de dejarnos trabajar. Me pareció que Alice no le había dado una buena impresión. Garret no despegó los ojos del escote de Alice salvo para dedicarle un Encantado. Me aventuré preguntar:

—¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

—Ah, súper simple, pues yo estaba en el club cuando...

—¡Oh! No había visto la hora, Sol. Vamos a apurarnos, tengo que enseñarte la casa antes de salir de viaje con Ed.

Alice se sorprendió por las repentinas prisas de Tanya. En cuanto a mí, solo retuve una cosa: la palabra "viaje" que acababa de

pronunciar... Sue también lo había mencionado antes. Se iba dos días lejos para "volver a estrechar lazos". Aquellas palabras me sentaron como cuchillos. De nuevo a solas, Garret y yo no podíamos concentrarnos, aunque por motivos obviamente diferentes.

—Alice es muy guapa, pero a la vez muy vulgar, ¿no? —me preguntó Garret.

—¡Eso no pareció molestarte!

—Las chicas así son como el fuego. Uno quiere acercarse en busca de calor, pero enseguida se convierten en cenizas. Yo ya no busco eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

—Una chica con la que establecer una relación duradera. Tengo mis escarceos amorosos, pero nunca me duran más de un mes. Bueno, hasta ahora.

La luz rosada del atardecer marcó el final del día en la biblioteca. Garret me miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Leí en ellos una sombra de melancolía. Yo también estaba triste, Edward y Tanya se iban de viaje. La besaría, la tocaría... Aquellos pensamientos me rompían el corazón. Charles deslizó una mano sobre mi mejilla, se levantó y se fue. Observé el cielo a través de la cristalera y perdí la noción del tiempo. Ya era de noche cuando decidí volver a mi habitación.

Cuando entré, encontré una nota escrita a mano. Mi corazón se aceleró, ¡era de Edward!

Mi querida Isabella:

Vine a despedirme antes de marcharme. Tanya me sugirió que os dejáramos solos, a ti y a Garret, ya que parecéis entenderos muy bien. Me voy molesto, Isabella, porque sé que la situación es compleja, pero no llegué a imaginar que tan solo estando tres días alejados te pudieras distanciar de mí hasta ese punto. No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar desde el regreso de Tanya. Supongo que es difícil para ti y que Garret es un gran apoyo... De todos modos, para serte del todo sincero, no estoy seguro de que pueda soportar veros juntos. Tu cuerpo atormenta mis noches, ¿sabes? Puedo ver tus pezones henchidos por el deseo de mi sexo que te penetra y sale de ti, puedo ver tu boca jadeante y me niego a creer todo esto ya forme parte del pasado. Esos recuerdos me vuelven loco. Tengo ganas de ti, te deseo. Solo para mí.

E.

Edward me dejaba sola con sus palabras mientras él se marchaba con su esposa, a la que había amado y por la que había pasado un duelo. Esa nota era como un yugo: él sabía que acababa de encender un volcán en mis entrañas, que me tendría obsesionada durante toda su ausencia y que le esperaría dócilmente. Estaba enfadada con él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reprocharme mi amistad con Garret, que además era el único que me ofrecía un poco de ternura? Y, aparte, ¿no veía que era la coartada perfecta para que Tanya no sospechara de nuestro secreto? ¡Qué idiota!

Rompí el papel en mil pedacitos. El confeti de su nota decoró el suelo de mi cuarto. Edward lo quería todo: el oro y el moro. Estaba confusa. Había escrito "Tengo ganas de ti"... Me toqué un pecho, a mi deseo poco le importaba que Edward se creyera con derecho a hacerme sentir culpable. Mi pecho, mi sexo, mi vientre… todo mi cuerpo deseaba a Edward. La tentación de acariciarme crecía, pero mi razón se imponía: Edward no podía controlarme a distancia, por mucho que supiera que, a esas horas nocturnas, él me estaría desnudando en su mente. Me costó mucho coger el sueño.

Me desperté en medio de la noche tiritando. La habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad total. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Me levanté para coger una manta y comprobar que la ventana no estuviera abierta cuando de repente me di cuenta que ese frío no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura. Ese frío era la firma de Edward.

—Edward, ¿eres tú?

—Estaba esperando a que te despertaras, siempre me ha encantado verte dormir.

Mi corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido. Susurré:

—Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, ya estás de vuelta? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Sí y sí. He regresado alegando un problema de trabajo. Prometí que volvería pronto. Alice se ha ido en el helicóptero para hacerle compañía a Tanya esta noche.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No estaba contento con la nota que te dejé. Sigo molesto por esta historia con Garret, pero mis palabras eran duras. Y, además, no te había besado. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, supe que tenía que desandar el camino y volver a ti.

Edward avanzó hacia mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo para susurrarme:

—Solo dispongo de una noche, tan solo una de momento y quiero estar a la altura.

Deslizó su mano a lo largo de mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo y lo apretó con firmeza. Mis recelos desaparecieron con la excitación que palpitaba en su mano. Ya no quería decir nada más. Distinguí sus hermosos labios y me abalancé sobre ellos desesperada. Nuestras lenguas se deslizaban juntas, calientes, húmedas, hambrientas por la larga espera. Me sentía embriagada y sabía que eso no era más que el principio. Una vocecita en mi interior me impulsaba a disfrutar del momento al máximo para intensificar el recuerdo de aquella noche. Acaricié su cabello y le agarré con fuerza los bucles de su pelo. Él seguía explorando mi sexo, meciendo su mano, y yo ya me sentía al borde del precipicio. Lo adivinó y me levantó de golpe para empotrarme contra la pared de la habitación. Mis muslos aprisionaban su torso, sentía su polla, enorme ya, que reclamaba salir. En un único gesto, se bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros y me penetró con ardor.

Una, dos, tres embestidas... Ya no podía más, me apretaba contra él, Edward se ahogaba en mí y gemía de placer. Me sostenía solo con la fuerza de sus brazos y se le marcaban los músculos, era un amante tan fuerte… Me siento como una muñeca de trapo en sus manos. Le arañé la espalda para mostrarle mi poder. Nuestro encuentro era salvaje, los sentimientos que habíamos experimentado en los últimos días por fin habían encontrado una vía de escape: la ira, la frustración, la añoranza se transformaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en aquella habitación.

Edward me llevó de vuelta a la cama, sin dejar de besarme y abrazarme. Una vez sobre la cama, le miré fijamente, poseída por la lujuria. Él se desnudó, prolongando el placer. Traté de levantarme para ayudarle, pero me empujó contra el colchón. Él llevaba la batuta. Empezó a desabrocharme la camisa. Era suya, se la había quitado durante nuestra escapada y la usaba para dormir. Al segundo botón perdió la paciencia y me la arrancó. La tela rasgada se ceñía a mi piel. Frente a mis pechos, Edward perdió la cabeza y empezó a morderlos y a jugar con ellos.

—Voy a devorarte, Isabella.

Me besó, me lamió y me mordió entera. Me puso la piel de gallina al deslizar la lengua desde mi hombro hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Susurró:

—Tenía una vieja cuenta que saldar con este hombro, que se burló de mí anoche.

Enseguida me colocó boca abajo y me pidió que me pusiera a cuatro patas. Comenzó a masajearme las piernas, luego siguió lamiendo mis muslos. No se resistió cuando llegó a mis nalgas, desnudas y mirando al cielo, y no dudó en lamerme allí donde nunca me habían lamido. Cogió mi culo entre sus manos y me degustó gimiendo. Yo le acompañé acariciándome.

—Date la vuelta.

—Quiero un orgasmo ya, Edward.

—Cállate. Date la vuelta. Quiero estar en ti, quiero sentir tu sexo apretando el mío. Quiero sentir mi polla en tu vientre. Quiero marcarte, hacer que te corras y que grites.

—Estoy lista, hazlo.

La penetración de Edward fue tan violenta como intensa. Entró en mí en un instante, sin rodeos. Yo estaba chorreando y mi orgasmo tardó muy poco en llegar. Grité, como él había pronosticado, tan fuerte que ni me enteré de su orgasmo. Era como si el tiempo se dilatara, cada segundo me llenaba por completo, el tiempo era eterno. Edward se tendió sobre mí, su sudor reflejaba el esfuerzo que había realizado. Me sentía totalmente satisfecha y abracé aún más fuerte a mi amante, que había llegado en medio de la noche porque extrañaba mi cuerpo.

Nos dormimos pacíficamente, sin decir una palabra. Cuando me desperté, temí abrir los ojos y ver que ya no estaba, pero me di la vuelta y me encontré con sus grandes ojos dorados sonriéndome.

—Aún estás aquí.

—Esperaba a que te despertaras. Pero me voy ya.

—Edward, creo que deberíamos...

—No tengo tiempo para esta conversación. En serio, tengo que irme.

—Creo que tengo derecho a que me des respuestas.

—Estoy perdido, Isabella.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú eres libre.

Edward me besó en los párpados con ternura. Antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y poner punto final a esa noche, se dio la vuelta para decirme:

—Isabella, déjame tiempo para manejar la situación. Un poco de tiempo nada más, eso no es nada.

—No es nada para ti, lo sé, pero para mí...

Bajó la mirada y se fue.

Día 34, 07:20 h

La felicidad nunca es sencilla. Tal vez deberíamos aceptar lo que la vida nos ofrece y lo que nos niega. Debo tomar una decisión: aceptar los retazos de caricias furtivas de Edward o rechazarlas y marcharme.


	5. La mirona

2. La mirona

Día 38, 17:25 h

Creo que el regreso de Tanya y Edward está previsto para hoy. Estoy súper nerviosa por la idea de volver a verle. Tras su sensual visita nocturna, me siento más tranquila. He reflexionado, he sopesado los pros y los contras de la situación y he decidido seguir adelante, pase lo que pase. Después de todo, ¡solo tengo una vida que vivir!

Antes, cuando leía historias sobre amantes, tenía una opinión muy clara: las "destroza hogares" no eran buenas personas, solo se preocupaban por su felicidad y no les importaba tirar por tierra el compromiso del matrimonio. Eso era lo que pensaba antes, pero hoy ya no estoy tan segura. Yo misma me he convertido en "la otra". Sin embargo, mi situación es muy diferente porque Tanya no existía cuando iniciamos nuestra aventura...

Edward ya no podrá evitar demorar ya demasiado la larga conversación que tenemos pendiente. Sé lo que tiene que aguantar, entiendo que necesita un tiempo en estos momentos e intento ponerme en su lugar, por supuesto que sé que todo esto debe ser muy difícil de manejar. Tiene demasiadas cuestiones por resolver como para imaginarse un futuro conmigo, la primera de ellas es saber qué pasó realmente con Tanya. Es una pregunta que a mí también me atormenta. Sé que existe la amnesia postraumática, pero tengo la sensación de que Tanya esconde algo. Ahora todo está en manos de Edward. De momento, he decidido que no volveremos a tener contacto físico hasta que no arregle la situación con su esposa.

Encontré a Sue en la cocina, estaba limpiando el horno y echando pestes por no tener súper poderes para hacerlo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Por qué está al servicio de los demás desde hace tanto tiempo? Yo pensaba que todos los vampiros habían tenido tiempo de hacer fortuna...

—¡No, pero si yo soy rica, Isabella!

—Entonces, ¿por qué fregar el horno? Yo, si un día tengo montones y montones de dinero, no pienso hacer ninguna tarea doméstica.

—En mi casa no limpio nada. Tengo personal para eso, ja, ja.

—Pues me debo estar perdiendo algo, Sue, porque no lo entiendo.

—Es muy sencillo: yo DEBO este servicio —el de velar por Edward —a sus padres. Me sacaron de una situación… extremadamente delicada para su época, me quedé con ellos y como había tenido, siglos antes, experiencia como ama de llaves, acabé siéndolo de nuevo para ellos de forma natural. No lo haría por ninguna otra persona, eso seguro.

—¿Qué situación delicada?

—Ja, ja, Isabella, ¡pequeña cotilla! Tome, coja este plato, es para Garret y para usted. ¡Que aproveche! Recuérdele también por favor que han llegado sus bolsillos.

—¿Sus bolsillos?

—Sí, sus libros de bolsillo —exclamó, hundiendo sus ojos dorados en los míos.

—Ah...

—Sí.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca y escuché de lejos las risitas ya familiares de Alice. Sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo rondando por esa parte de la casa, pero desde que había llegado, salía al vuelo como un gorrión cuando nos encontrábamos. Me la encontré sentada en el escritorio central, enseñándole a un Garret muerto de risa sus últimas compras. La impresión que a priori me había dado ("Alice = compradora compulsiva") se confirmaba. Pero aun así, tenía que reconocerle su gran alegría comunicativa; tal vez fuera hora de socializar con ella.

—¡Hola a los dos! ¡Dios mío, Alice, has saqueado las tiendas, qué suerte!

Para ser totalmente sincera, nunca había sido de la opinión de que "las compras son mi vida". Me encantaba la moda y arreglarme, pero nunca había tenido los medios, por lo que jamás lo había considerado como una prioridad. Cuando me compraba una prenda, me aseguraba de que me fuera a durar mucho tiempo. Pero era necesario crear un vínculo con la guapa duende. Alice me miró con asombro. ¿Me tomaría por una intelectual incapaz de tener temas de conversación ligeros? Al parecer, no era la única que había puesto una etiqueta basada en las apariencias.

—¡Sí! Has encontrado mi punto débil, Bella. Las compras y los hombres —contestó coqueta, lanzándole un guiño a Garret.—¡Enséñame qué has comprado! Me viene tan bien que haya una chica en casa... Garret, yo te adoro, pero, en serio, ¿a quién le puedo hablar de mis caprichos de mujer, como cambiar de look?

—¡No me digas que quieres un cambio de look sin contar con mis servicios! —exclamó Alice.

—¿Entiendes de eso?

—¿Estás de broma? Eso es lo MÍO. Hm... ¿Qué podríamos hacer contigo?

El gorrión se transformó en urraca de repente. Me miró con sus enormes ojos azules. La vi reflexionar y sacar un bloc de notas forrado de cuero rosa. Garabateó un rato mientras hacía pucheros, mordiendo el lápiz, y luego se concentró y empezó a hacer un dibujo.

—No veo qué se podría cambiar en Isabella... Ella está muy bien tal y como es —dijo Garret, mirándome con sus ojos bondadosos.

—Sh, sh, sh, Garret —le calló Alice—. Nadie dice que Bella no sea guapa, pero yo creo que siempre se pueden mejorar las cosas. Las situaciones, las personalidades... los físicos.

Me tendió su bloc y me quedé asombrada. Me había dibujado, mi cara en una página y mi cuerpo en la siguiente. Me sobrecogió, la había juzgado como una chica frívola sin más pero su talento era innegable. En un solo boceto, había capturado toda mi esencia. Me vi bella en sus rasgos. Buscando qué había podido cambiar o mejorar, me di cuenta de que me había reducido significativamente el largo del cabello, ahora en un corte capeado que no pasaba de las orejas.

Garret cogió el bloc de mis manos y también se quedó estupefacto.

—Tienes un cuello precioso y créeme, viniendo de un vampiro, es un gran cumplido.

—Isabella, creo que el pelo corto ayudará a resaltar todo el potencial sexy que escondes torpemente bajo esa corte lacio y aburrido —intervino Alice.

—Estoy impresionada, Alice. ¡Gracias por esta nueva perspectiva! ¡Tijeras, rápido!

Nos pusimos a acabar de abrir sus paquetes: zapatillas de andar por casa de Chanel, pañuelo de Hermès… Todo era de marca, de la mejor calidad. Sin embargo, los colores elegidos por la chispeante muñequita eran demasiado chillones para mí. Podía hacerme un cambio de imagen, de acuerdo, pero no me sentía cómoda con las cosas llamativas. Me fijé en una cazadora de cuero de Dior que enseguida me llamó la atención.

—¿La quieres?

—¿Qué? ¡No, es tuya!

—La rescaté de una venta privada, es vintage, pero en realidad no es mi estilo. Te podría dar un look muy roquero si la combinas con un vestido de cachemir.

—Ja, ja, pero yo no me lo puedo permitir. Además, hasta que no salga...

—Oh. Es cierto, no me acordaba del acuerdo de la luna llena. Pero, ¿sabes?, en quince días te llevaré conmigo a pasar toda la noche por ahí, ¡ya te habrás ganado el derecho a salir! Además, ahora que lo pienso, los humanos tienen formas de infiltrarse en la zona roja: si son periodistas, políticos o diplomáticos, no hay restricciones de salida, creo.

—¡Voy a meterme en política, entonces!

—Lo que haces aquí es más o menos periodismo —dijo Garret.

—¡No me ilusionéis! SUEÑO con poder salir.

—¡Estoy segura de que encontraremos la manera, Bella! Bueno, voy a colocarlo todo en mi armario. ¡Esta noche vuelve Becca, hay que celebrarlo!

Alice se alejó alegremente. Garret le miró discretamente el culo respingón, luego me miró a mí y le guiñé el ojo.

—¡Qué quieres, Isabella, soy un hombre!

Me besó en la mejilla sin más. Me dio tiempo a oler su cuello. Garret era coqueto, siempre olía de maravilla y su piel era muy suave porque iba muy bien afeitado. Se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Al verme sola en medio de todos esos libros, me sentí un poco triste y decidí estirar un poco las piernas. Salí de la biblioteca y, en lugar de tomar mi camino habitual, me dejé guiar por la voz de Alice, que cantaba a pleno pulmón. Llamé a su puerta. Me abrió, encantada con mi visita sorpresa. Llevaba una toalla en la cabeza y una mini bata de satén rosa. Se había calzado con las zapatillas con pompón de Chanel en las que antes me había fijado. Era una Barbie perfecta, parecía una conejita de Playboy de los sesenta.

—¡Oh, Bella, entra, qué sorpresa! Admítelo, ¿te has pensado mejor lo de la cazadora de Dior?

—Ja, ja, no. Es solo que nunca había venido a esta parte de la casa, he oído tu voz y pensé que podía acercarme a saludarte.

—¡Entra, entra! ¡Ah, ya sé! Te voy a cortar el pelo, como en el dibujo, ya verás. ¡Esta noche vas a estar deslumbrante!

—No estoy muy convencida... ¿Seguro que sabrás hacerlo?

—Confía en mí. Como en el dibujo. Prometido.

Entré en la enorme habitación de Alice. La decoración era totalmente diferente a la del resto de la casa, también muy lujosa pero minimalista. Las otras habitaciones estaban llenas de maderas preciosas y oscuras, consolas Luis XV y polvorientos retratos de familia, pero esa era gris perla y blanca, con muebles de pino que me recordaban a las revistas de diseño escandinavo. El sofá, muy a lo art déco, estaba colocado sobre una alfombra de piel blanca. Había una mesa ovalada de tres patas, típica de los años cincuenta, moteada. Era un espacio luminoso, claro y con muchísima clase.

—¡Guau, qué maravilla de habitación! La decoración es sencilla y femenina. Es como si se hubieran materializado mis sueños de habitación ideal. Dios mío, ¿es auténtico?

Señalé con el dedo un sillón reclinable naranja que había visto en un programa de decoración.

—¿El sillón Mourgue? ¿Dudas de que aquí haya algo que no sea auténtico? Estamos en la antigua habitación de Tanya. Lo decoró todo ella misma, es su tocador, de primera clase, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo? ¿No compartía habitación con Edward antes de su desaparición?

—¡Qué va! No, ella iba a dejarle y...

Alice se calló de repente. Yo la miraba ansiosamente. Seguro que Tanya le había dado instrucciones sobre qué no podía contar y acababa de darse cuenta de que se había ido de la lengua. No quería que mi curiosidad resultara sospechosa, tenía que reanudar la conversación.

—Ah, sí, es cierto, Sue me lo había comentado. ¡Pero ahora tienen una segunda oportunidad! La vida está llena de sorpresas.

—Sí, es verdad... Bueno, entonces, tu pelo, ¿nos ponemos a ello?

Decidí no intentar sonsacarle nada más y para evitar nuevos errores, me quedé en silencio. Ella corrió al baño a buscar su neceser "para el corte de pelo brutal", como lo llamó ella, y me recosté en el sillón Mourgue. Al observar la habitación, sentí cierta simpatía por Tanya. Pensé que si tenía gustos tan similares a los míos, no podíamos tener personalidades diametralmente opuestas. La decoración era muy acogedora, emanaba tranquilidad. ¿Podía ser que el carácter incendiario de la temible pelirroja escondiera cierta fragilidad?

La "conejita de Playboy" reapareció en la habitación perfectamente equipada con unas tijeras profesionales, cepillos redondos, planchas, peines, clips, gomas elásticas... La vi tan seria que me dio risa.

—Hm, antes de cortarte el pelo, quítate la ropa.

—Uh... ¿Qué?

—Ja, Ja. No me malinterpretes, eres muy bella, pero no eres mi tipo. Mi tipo es más bien un cachas alto y guapo, con buenos pectorales y una polla enorme.

—No hacían falta tantos detalles.

—¡Venga ya, Bella, no seas tan mojigata! ¿Cómo se llama tu ex?

—En realidad no tengo ningún...

—Oh, my God... ¿Eres VIRGEN?

Me tomé un tiempo antes de responderle porque me divertía la manera en que me miraba, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No, no. En realidad, lo que pasa es que nunca he durado mucho con ninguno. Tenía un novio en el instituto, Mike, pero bueno, no funcionó. Tuve un rollo con un camarero de mi antiguo trabajo y con un turista... Pero no se puede decir que sea una mujer fatal.

—Me parece increíble porque, cuando te miro, me da la impresión de que eres una mujer muy experimentada sexualmente.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Quería que te quitaras la ropa porque tengo un montón de ropa, como puedes ver… Me obstino en comprar ropa oscura, aunque sé de sobra que si me pongo algo que no sea rosa o lila me siento triste. Así que, ¡venga, sírvete tú misma!

De debajo de la cama, sacó un baúl tamaño XL de cuero y madera, de Louis Vuitton. Cuando lo abrió, me quedé alucinada: seda, cachemir, lana de alpaca, ante... Acaricié las prendas y di con un par de zapatos Louboutin de cuero rojo.

—Nunca había visto tantas maravillas juntas.

—Llévatelo todo, Bella. Me haces mucha gracia, pareces una niña la mañana de Reyes. Le pediré a Garret que te lo deje en tu habitación. El baúl era para mis trabajos y, como no tienes demasiado dinero, ¡tú eres mi trabajo! Ahora, manos a la obra con tu transformación...

Salí de la habitación de Alice una hora más tarde con el pelo mucho más corto. Sentía cómo se movía con cada uno de mis pasos y notaba el aire acariciándome la nuca. Me vi reflejada en la galería que conducía a la biblioteca y me di cuenta de que, aunque solía pensar que el pelo largo era más femenino, en mi caso era todo lo contrario.

Mientras estudiaba el corte capeado profesional de Alice en un espejo con acabado dorado, descubrí una puerta a mi espalda. A priori, parecía un espejo normal, como todos los demás de la galería pero el ribete de luz que se proyectaba desde abajo me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una puerta secreta. No sabía si era por mi nuevo corte de pelo, pero sentía como si una nueva audacia se hubiera instalado en mí; después de más de un mes en aquella casa (cuyos rincones me permitían descubrir con cuentagotas), tenía ganas de saber qué se escondía detrás de aquel falso espejo, aunque nadie me hubiera dado permiso para investigar.

Busqué si había un pomo pero no encontré ninguno, así que posé mi mano, empujé, oí un clic y la puerta se abrió. Entré tímidamente, preguntando si había alguien. En cuanto puse un pie en la alfombra persa, comprendí que estaba en la "guarida" de Edward. La habitación tenía al menos 50 m2. En el centro, había una mesa de despacho de nogal que marcaba el tono de la estancia: un espacio tranquilo para trabajar, meditar y aislarse. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Los artículos de escritorio (cartapacio, bote para los bolígrafos, agenda…) en cuero negro eran muy elegantes, no se había dejado ni el más mínimo detalle al azar. También había un tintero y una pluma que se veían muy usados, dos Mont Blanc y un cenicero con un puro cubano.

Al otro lado de la habitación, completamente cubierta por estanterías con libros, había cuatro amplios sillones de cuero y una mesa de servicio con numerosas jarras de cristal con bebidas. Parecía la sede de algún club selecto, como el Club Rotary, donde se reunían los lores ingleses mientras sus esposas tomaban el té en otra habitación.

Oí un clic y me sobresalté: Edward me miraba boquiabierto desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, Edward, yo... Lo siento, no sabía...—Isabella, ¿por qué estás registrando esta habitación?

—¡No, no es eso, no la estoy registrando! La luz de debajo de la puerta me atrajo... Y me quedé asombrada al descubrir este despacho.

Edward fue casi corriendo a la mesa para asegurarse que el cajón izquierdo estuviera cerrado con llave. Su rostro se relajó, pero aún veía atisbos de ira en sus ojos.

—Esta es mi casa. Debes aprender a respetar las reglas, Isabella. ¿Nunca te han enseñado eso?

Estallé en cólera por dentro. No estaba precisamente orgullosa de haber entrado sin permiso y mucho menos de que me hubiera pillado, pero no soportaba su tono paternalista.

—¿Me equivoco en una cosa y ya cuestionas mi educación?

Estoy sola, encerrada. Encerrada con un hombre al que deseo y con su mujer, que reaparece después de años de ausencia. Debo asistir a su reconciliación, callarme, aguantar, evitar las sospechas sin acercarme demasiado a Garret, ya que eso te molesta, aceptar las visitas nocturnas y las salidas al amanecer. Y un día, cometo UN error, un error insignificante y… ¿Esto es lo que recibo, después de cuatro días sin verte, después de haberme cortado el pelo para ti?

Estaba colorada, furiosa y sin aliento tras mi perorata. Me sentía indignada. Al salir de la habitación, tropecé con una lámpara de terciopelo verde botella y la salvé de caer al suelo por los pelos.

Edward me agarró del brazo y me miró profundamente a los ojos. Sentí la tristeza en los suyos.

—Lo siento.

—No es la primera vez.

—Los últimos días con Tanya han sido muy complicados.

—Lo siento mucho por ti. Espero que vuestro matrimonio consiga superar la tempestad.

Liberó mi brazo.

—Eres tan hermosa. Tu cuello, yo...

—Debo volver al trabajo.

Edward me cogió por la nuca y me besó en el cuello. Su lengua me acarició y yo me estremecí.

—Eres tan hermosa… Toca.

Tomó mi mano y la posó sobre sus pantalones. Noté su sexo palpitar. Tuve que morderme el labio para no sucumbir a la tentación.

—Tengo trabajo, Edward.

Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Ese reencuentro había sido totalmente inesperado, yo había preparado otro escenario en mi cabeza y ese incidente había sido un jarro de agua fría en nuestra relación. Edward me gustaba y tenía que luchar constantemente para no pensar en "nosotros", pero tuve que decirle lo que sentía. Era muy fácil por su parte salirse con excusas y utilizar el sexo. Demasiado fácil. Solo me quedaba esperar que tuviera tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tono que había empleado.

Esa noche no fui a cenar. Sue vino a verme y me encontró inmersa en los libros. Le dije que estaba en plena inspiración. Ella echó a reír, sin sospechar mi disgusto, y regresó después con una cena ligera.

Al día siguiente, me levanté más calmada. Pensaba en los ojos tristes de Edward. Por pequeño que hubiera sido su beso, me obsesionaba. Tenía ganas de él, tenía ganas de amor, de sexo.

¿Cuánto tiempo dependería de su cuerpo?

Llegué muy temprano a la biblioteca. No había nadie. La sala debía tener unos ocho metros de alto y las vidrieras talladas eran impresionantes. Subí la escalera de caracol para ir al piso superior, cuyos estantes estaban dedicados exclusivamente a los libros sobre los orígenes de los vampiros, sobre los que había diferentes opiniones. Tiré un cojín de terciopelo al suelo y me senté en un rincón.

Las horas fueron pasando, envueltas en el silencio de aquella catedral de la literatura.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos personas susurrando. Saqué la cabeza para observar desde lo alto de la balaustrada quién osaba perturbar mi aprendizaje. Y entonces vi a Alice y a Garret. Mi primer instinto fue quedarme sin respiración y apartar la cabeza. Sentada contra la barandilla, me moví unos centímetros con mucho cuidado para esconderme. No sabía si quería espiarles o no molestarles, pero pasaron unos minutos y ya era demasiado tarde para informar de mi presencia. Muerta de curiosidad, me tumbé boca abajo para observarles. Alice estaba en su lugar de siempre, sentada sobre la mesa de estudio. Garret estaba de pie frente a ella. Sus voces resonaban, podía escucharlo todo y el ambiente era eléctrico.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—¿Quieres emborracharme, Garret?

Me costó reconocer la voz de Alice, mucho más sensual y adulta de lo habitual. Él se sirvió un whisky y me di cuenta de que era mucho más tarde de lo que creía.

—Es una idea. Pero prefiero saber que sigues estando en uso de tus plenas facultades mentales.

—¿El caballero no quiere abusar de jovencitas ebrias?

—El caballero quiere verte disfrutar plenamente cuando te folle, aquí y ahora.

Garret acompaño sus palabras de acciones, separó los muslos de Alice y pegó su pelvis a ella. La escena y la conversación eran endiabladamente sexis. Sin ningún pudor, uno frente al otro, sin haberse dado ni un solo beso. Había sacado los colmillos, más largos de lo normal, y el espectáculo resultaba tan hermoso como aterrador.

—Si haces eso —respondió Alice contoneándose—, estaré tentada a escaparme.

Se dio la vuelta, jugando a pretender que se iba, y se puso a cuatro patas sobre la mesa. El efecto previsto no se hizo esperar: Garret parecía estar a punto de explotar ante la visión de las braguitas blancas bajo la faldita plisada de colegiala de Alice.

Extendió los brazos, agarró a la bella muñequita por las caderas y la atrajo hacia él. Ella gemía, haciendo ver que intentaba resistirse, pero mantenía su postura y era obvio que estaba muy excitada. Desde mi puesto de observadora allí en lo alto, la vista era magnífica. No quería perderme detalle, pero giré la cabeza, por pudor y... por excitación. Me sentía tan cachonda como ellos.

Me tumbé boca arriba y me puse a mirar fijamente la vidriera, intentando concentrarme en otras cosas y en los títulos de los libros que veía, pero los ruidos que me llegaban de abajo eran imposibles de ignorar. Alice y Garret resoplaban al unísono, primero con respiraciones suaves y apagadas, luego con suspiros más largos.

Estaban disfrutando, tomándose su tiempo. Alice fue la primera en subir el tono, la oí gemir con una voz aguda. Luego le tocó a Garret dejarse llevar por la excitación. Su voz era más grave, más ronca, y los gemidos que marcaban cada respiración se hicieron cada vez más breves.

Mi corazón también se aceleró y aunque me había impedido seguir mirándoles, la sinfonía de su encuentro había aumentado la temperatura de la biblioteca. Juraría que los cristales se empañaron.

Pensé en Garret, me moría de ganas de ver su cuerpo, estaba segura de que haría una magnifica pareja con Alice. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para expulsar esa fantasía de mi cabeza, pero estaba demasiado excitada, tenía que imagen me dejó boquiabierta. Se habían puesto sobre la mesa y Garret se había tumbado de espaldas. Sus músculos se marcaban desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, tenía un cuerpo escultural, de modelo, de atleta... ¡Lo tenía bien oculto! Empapado en sudor, su pecho brillaba deliciosamente. Alice no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, dándole la espalda. Se apoyaba en las rodillas y levantaba las caderas con gracia. Sus pechos, redondos y suaves, se balanceaban rítmicamente con cada subida y bajada. El pelo le caía en cascada. Seguí ansiosamente el recorrido de una gota que partió desde su ombligo hasta llegar a su sexo, perfectamente afeitado. Estaba absorta en su frenética penetración para no perderme nada, cuando de repente ocurrió algo increíble: cuando estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, les envolvió un denso vapor y un humo blanco que llenó el ambiente. Ya no podía distinguir nada. Los gritos de su éxtasis llegaron hasta mí, me invadió la fuerza de su orgasmo y sentí que a mí también me penetraba. Pasaron unos minutos. La niebla se disipó y la temperatura cayó en picado.

—Bueno, Garret encantada.

—Me has hecho inaugurar la mesa, Ali.

—No te creo, pero gracias.

Charlaban sin inhibiciones mientras se vestían. Ninguna caricia ni palabra tierna, nada. Alice miró la hora y le dijo a Garret que tenía que ir a ducharse porque iba a salir con Tanya como en los viejos tiempos, cuando estaban las dos solas.

—¿Me contarás por qué desapareció?

—Sí. Puede ser. Ahora no.

—Corre.

Ella se marchó y Charles se puso a colocar en su lugar los vasos y las sillas. Luego se dirigió a la puerta para irse él también, apagó la luz y exclamó en voz alta:

—Si tuviera la oportunidad, sería contigo con quien me habría encantado compartir este momento, Isabella. Era en ti en quien pensaba mientras... No te olvides de cerrar al salir.

Y cerró la puerta. Me llevé la mano a la boca, muerta de vergüenza. No quería que supiera que les había espiado y no quería tener que volver a enfrentarme a su mirada. Pensé que nunca más podría mirarle a la cara. Su declaración me revolucionó por dentro. Garret, todo sería mucho más sencillo si...

Una pequeña parte de mí, ínfima, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, halagada por la revelación de Garret.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, me encontré con el baúl de Vuitton de Ali. Lo abrí y descubrí una nota escrita con tinta rosa y aroma a fresas, dirigida a mí.

En realidad no tengo derecho a ser tu amiga y eso me entristece,

pero que sepas que me caes muy bien. Espero que algún día

podamos ser colegas.

Con cariño,

Ali.

¿Qué quería decir con En realidad no tengo derecho a ser tu amiga? Metí su nota en mi diario y me probé un conjunto nuevo: leggings de cuero, suéter asimétrico rojo de cachemir y zapatos Louboutin rojos. De repente, era otra. Ali había sido muy generosa conmigo. El diario se cayó de la mesita. Releí la primera página y la necesidad de escribir se apoderó de mí.

Día 39, 22:59 h

Ya no sé muy bien ni dónde estoy, ni quién soy. Es como si me separaran diez años de mi antigua vida. Quizás las cosas que me han tocado vivir sean formidables, pero esta noche me inunda la melancolía. Acaricio mi nuevo suéter rojo, paso la mano por mi pelo corto, me calzo unos Louboutin... ¿Es esta mi nueva vida? ¿Dónde está Isabella? Cada día nacen en mí torrentes de necesidades inéditas, mi sexualidad se ha apoderado de mi carácter y quiero devorar la vida al máximo. Es como si no hubiera vivido realmente durante todos estos años.

Todo lo que me está pasando sería maravilloso si Edward fuera un hombre soltero y mortal, como yo. Si esto fuera un cuento de hadas, no tendría miedo. El final sería "y tuvieron muchos hijos, vivieron felices y comieron perdices hasta el fin de los tiempos". Pero la realidad es más oscura: yo, Isabella, humana, soy la amante de Edward, un vampiro, extremadamente rico pero sobre todo extremadamente casado. Él me ha enseñado qué es el lujo, el placer y el amor. Y la dependencia. No veo que nada de todo esto pueda acabar bien.


End file.
